Watched
by sapphiricfantasies
Summary: Souji visits Yosuke's house for the first time and begins to have dirty daydreams during an innocent "study session".... Later in the middle of the night, Souji sneaks upstairs to find Yosuke doing something very naughty! WARNING! YAOI/SHOUNEN AI AHEAD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all!! This is my very first fanfic on !**_

**_I figured that the P4 (Persona 4) yaoi fanfiction here seemed a little short so I've decided to_**

**_contribute one of my many yaoi fanfics here!!! ^.^_**

_**Watched **_

**A Yosuke x Souji fanfic**

It was the first time that Souji had ever visited Yosuke's house…

He always wondered what his family was like, what kind of background they had…you know, the usual thoughts…

However, something about visiting Yosuke's house _**REALLY **_turned him on…

_**"What kind of room does he have?**_

_**Is it clean? Messy?**_

_**More importantly, just how big is his futon?…**_

_**W-would it be big enough for the- WHOA!**_

_**Wait! What the hell am I saying?!**_

I didn't come to Yosuke's house for- for _**THAT!!!**"_

Souji could feel his cheeks burning as MORE graphic thoughts of

Yosuke filled his mind…

He imagined a naked Yosuke climbing on top of him, hot and sweaty with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You know you want me Souji…" Yosuke purred softly into his ear as he slid

his hand down Souji's body.

"Y-Yosuke…l-let me.." Souji whimpered.

"No, just relax and let me do this…ok? Yosuke said reassuringly.

Yosuke trailed hot, wet kisses from Souji's neck down to his chest.

While slowly moving his way back up his chest, Yosuke licked Souji's

Soft, pink nipples which were getting harder every time he touched them…

Then, Yosuke's eyes shifted down to the middle of Souji's legs…

"W-wait! Not there! I-ah….AH!!!" Souji moaned.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it when I touch you there?" Yosuke said looking up at him with a sly grin on his face.

"No, it's not that...it-its just that I've never been touched like that

before...and I didn't think that it would feel _**THAT **_good..." Souji said with his eyes narrowed to the floor.

"Oh? Ok then...let's see how good this feels to you.." Yosuke smirked while he began reaching for Souji's

hard-on...

"N-no! Wai-ah.....f-feels good..." Souji moaned.

"I told you you'd like it....." Yosuke replied while gazing at him sexily.

"Don't stop Yosuke...please..." Souji whispered.

"What? I can't hear you Souji...you're gonna have to speak up..." Yosuke said, waiting for an answer.

"Don't STOP!!" Souji yelled.

"Good boy Souji..." Yosuke smirked.

Slowly, Yosuke began taking in Souji's big, meaty cock into his mouth.

Then, he slowly took it out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head.

This time, Yosuke nearly took all of it into his mouth that it tickled the back of his throat.

Souji literally felt a jolt of pleasure rush through his body when Yosuke put his dick back

into his mouth.

"Y-Yosuke! Souji moaned.

"Mmmmm....so good..." Yosuke moaned while he began stroking himself.

As Yosuke began sucking harder and faster, Souji's moans grew louder and louder.

"More! MORE!!!" Souji screamed.

Yosuke looked up at him and grinned mischieviously...

Yosuke took Souji's dick out of his mouth and pinned him down onto his futon.

"Say it Souji....you want this right?" Yosuke said, panting heavily.

"Yes...yes I do..." Souji said between breaths.

"Good...now then, spread your legs wide open..." Yosuke replied with anticipation.

"Y-yes..." Souji said, obeying Yosuke's demands...

"This is gonna hurt a little, ok?" Yosuke said panting again.

Souji knew what to expect so he gave him a reassuring nod.

"Ok then, I'm coming in..." Yosuke said, preparing himself.

Yosuke slowly pushed himself into Souji's tight hole carefully.

"Nnnn....AH!" Souji yelled.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt you?" Yosuke replied, feeling worried.

"N-no...it's fine..please, keep going." Souji said through gritted teeth.

Yosuke looked down at him. He knew that Souji wanted to continue with this...

"Alright...I'm gonna go in again..."

Yosuke slowly pushed into Souji again, making him shake and whimper.

"Yosuke...Oh Yosuke!!!" Souji moaned loudly.

"S-Souji.." Yosuke grunted.

Yosuke began moving faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder...

Souji's moans soon turned into screams of pleasure.

He wanted to give Yosuke all of his love.

"Yosuke! A-AAAH! I-i can't take it anymore!"

"Souji! I-I'm at my limit...I..AH!!!" Yosuke moaned.

"C-can't hold it!!! NNNNAH!! YOSUKE, INSIDE... CUM INSIDE ME NOW!"

Then...l-let's do it toge-AH!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!!" Yosuke shouted.

"YOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Souji could feel Yosuke's release filling his insides...

It felt so warm and sticky as it overflowed out of his hole...

Souji's release splashed all over Yosuke's chest and all over his face.

He watched as it trickled down his body and onto the futon.

"Souji...Souji....Souji..." a voice echoed.

Before Souji knew it, his daydream had faded away and he was back in front of Yosuke's house.

Also, he looked down to see that he TOTALLY creamed his pants...

The voice calling him was Yosuke's all along.

"Yo partner!!! Snap out of it!!" Yosuke yelled.

"Hmm? Wha? Oh...s-sorry Yosuke..." Souji said while turning his head away so that Yosuke couldn't see him blushing...

"What's with you Souji? Lately, you've been acting strange…" Yosuke said trying to look at his face.

The more Yosuke tried to talk to him, the more he turned away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yosuke said, feeling angry.

"HEY!" Yosuke yelled.

He attempted to grab Souji by the arm but instead, Souji swatted him away and ended up falling onto his back.

After Souji swatted him away, Yosuke stumbled forward and fell in between Souji's legs…

"Ow…" Yosuke moaned.

After regaining his consciousness, Souji looked down to find Yosuke's head in between his legs.

"Um, Yosuke?" Souji said while beginning to blush.

"What?" Yosuke said muffled.

When Yosuke opened his eyes, he found himself with his mouth right on Souji's clothed privates…

He noticed that Souji's pants were completely soaked....maybe they were soaked all the way into his boxers...

" MMMM?!!!AAAAAAAH! I- I'm so sorry!" Yosuke screamed while he stumbled backwards in complete shock.

"I-It's ok…." Souji replied while hiding his face in embarrassment…

"A-anyways....shouldn't we be getting inside? We've REALLY gotta get studying for that stupid a** test King Moron's giving us next week..." Yosuke said while walking towards the doorway hastily and hid his face to wipe some of Souji's release off of his mouth...

"Whatever you say…partner." Souji whispered as he made his way inside Yosuke's house…

_**"Why is my heart beating so fast? A-and did Souji just cream his pants?!"**_

_**"W-wait! What am I saying?!!!!" **_Yosuke thought as he stepped inside his house to take his shoes off.

End of Chapter 1

Tell me what you guys think of it so far!

I am currently working on chapter 2...

WARNING!!! _**EXTREME LEMON CONTENT**_ ahead in the later chapters!!!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot! The reason why I gave this fanfic the title Watched is because (WARNING!! SPOILER!! DON'T READ IF

YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!!)

later in the story, Souji peeks in on Yosuke doing something very, very, VERY naughty....

I'll leave the rest to your imaginations... You pervs, you!

Just kidding around with you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who have been waiting with anticipation, heeeeeere's CHAPTER 2!!!!

ENJOY!!!! ;D

WARNING!!! More SEXY, KINKY fantasies on the way!!!

Be warned!!! XDDDD

Chapter 2

"Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'm gonna go get us something to drink…" Yosuke said while making his way into the kitchen.

While Yosuke was in the kitchen, something caught Souji's eye.

"Hmmmm? What's this?" Souji said while walking towards the couch.

He picked up the book and read the title…

"_**You're Mine**_….what's this?"

He flipped through a couple of pages until he stopped.

Little did Souji know that he had just picked up a yaoi manga…

_**A VERY GRAPHIC **_one at that too!

Dropping the book in shock, Souji stumbled onto the floor, panting heavily.

As he hit the floor, his foot hit a basket full of clothes that went flying across the room…

"Aw shit!!! Now I've done it this time!!!" Souji said, shaking his head in shame and embarrassment.

The next thing he knew, a pair of boxers flew onto his head and they happened to be orange…

"GYAAAAAAH!!!!" Souji screamed while he swatted the pair of unmentionables off his head.

"A-are these Yosuke's?…." he said while holding them in his hands…

Souji narrowed his eyes and smiled softly…

"They're Yosuke's…." he whispered as he rubbed Yosuke's boxers against his face…

"They smell good too…."

As Souji took a deep whiff, Yosuke stood behind him with a disgusted look on his face…

"Dude, just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Yosuke shouted in horror.

"Y-YOSUKE!!!' Uh, this isn't what it looks like! I-I was just

putting them into the basket for you….Hehehe…" Souji said while blushing again.

Yosuke noticed that _**his**_ yaoi manga was on the floor, open to a page with an _**EXTREME **_sex scene…

Souji noticed that Yosuke was staring at the yaoi manga on the floor…

Then, Yosuke shifted his eyes back on Souji and he began to blush…

"Uh….it's not you think!!! T-that's my sister's….." Yosuke stammered.

"What is?" said a girl with long brown hair…

"A-Ayano-oneesan!!! Uh, I was just…" Yosuke continued to stammer.

" Who's this? Is he your boyfriend?" Ayano said, beginning to giggle.

"SHUT UP AYANO!!!" Yosuke yelled

Ayano made her way to where Souji was on the floor…

"Be nice to Yo-chan, ok? He can tend to be a crybaby sometimes…" Ayano continued while stifling her laughter..

"AYANO!!!" Yosuke yelled again.

"Well, I'm off on a trip and I won't be back for awhile…

Have fun by yourself Yo-chan and don't cause any trouble…" Ayano smirked as she walked to the front door.

"Yeah, whatever Ayano…I'll be fine…" Yosuke muttered under his breath.

Before Ayano left, she turned around and called the boys once more.

"Oh yeah, and don't have too much fun boys….

I mean, both of you are going to be alone for a _**LONG **_time…."

With that being said, Yosuke's older sister walked out of the door, laughing.

"Ugh…I swear, she gets on my nerves…" Yosuke grumbled.

"Does your sister always tease you like that?" Souji asked him.

"What? Y-yeah.."

"Well, at least that explains the long trip she's taking…"

"To what?"

"Isn't she going to some kind of anime convention?"

"Not just ANY convention….she's going to _**YAOI **_con…."

"WHAAAAAA?!!! YOU MEAN YOUR SISTER'S A-?!"

"Fujoshi? Yep, she's a fujoshi…"

"Wow…I'm sorry but, your family sounds a little crazy… Anyways,

shouldn't we get studying?"

"None taken partner…Yeah, we should…WAIT! The drinks! Hold on, I'll go get

them!" Yosuke said while running to the kitchen…

"_Did Ayano even care about the manga on the floor? More importantly, was that even hers?" _Souji thought as he stared at the manga.

"Ok, I've got the-WHOA!!"

As Yosuke walked back into the living room, he tripped over one of his shoes and ended up spilling milk all over Souji and himself…

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Souji!!! It was an accident! I swear!"

"It's okay, that felt kind of good…" Souji said while smiling.

Yosuke looked at him with a disgusted look again…

"Man, you've got some weird kinks…" Yosuke said, shaking his head.

"Who said that getting wet was a turn on?!" Souji snapped.

Souji stopped for a second and covered his mouth.

Yosuke gave him an even MORE disgusted look.

"Man, you're such a pervert…" Yosuke muttered.

"Shut up!" Souji hollered.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower…

You know, you can go hose off outside if you want…_OR_, you can join me…" Yosuke said while he brushed himself against Souji's leg.

Souji slowly backed away from Yosuke but the more he backed away, the more closer Yosuke walked toward him.

"I'm gonna go hose off in the backyard!!!'" Souji shouted while running off.

Yosuke watched as Souji ran off quickly with a pair of trunks.

"Hehehehehe… I knew he'd do that…" Yosuke chuckled.

The cool water felt good against Souji's warm skin as he sprayed the hose all over his body..

"Ah….much better.." he sighed in relief.

Little did he know that Yosuke was watching him from the upstairs window where he was showering…

"God, look at him…he looks so fuckin' hot with that water trickling down his half-naked body…"

"Nnnn…" Yosuke moaned.

"_No…not now…I can't be getting a hard-on now!!!"_

Yosuke tried to resist the urge to wrap his hand around his dick but, he couldn't do it….

"S-Souji…" Yosuke whimpered softly.

Before he knew it, Souji was out there with absolutely nothing on…

"W-WHA?!!! H-HE TOOK OFF HIS TRUNKS!!!" Yosuke yelled while his face began turning bright red.

"Ha….AH!!! C-can't help it…it's too good…" Yosuke moaned while he slowly slid onto the slippery shower floor as he kept pumping his cock.

"Ha….ah….OH FUCK!!!" Yosuke shouted.

Souji's eyes snapped wide open when he heard Yosuke crying out his name…

"_No…he's not doing what I think he is…__**is**__ he?"_

"_C-can't hold it any longer!!! G-GONNA CUM!!!!"_

"_S-SOUJI!!!!!" _Yosuke cried out.

Yosuke felt his warm, thick, sticky release trickle down his long legs and watched as it went down the shower drain…

"So…so good…" he panted.

After hearing that cry of pleasure, Souji knew that he was _**DEFINITELY **_right…

"_Yosuke…he was thinking of me when he was masturbating, huh?_

_Hmmm….I knew it…"_

Souji narrowed his eyes and began to blush again…

_End of Chapter 2!!!!_

_**Keep on reading, it's gonna get even hotter in chapters 3 to 5!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me guess, you've probably been waiting all day/night for chapter 3 huh? **

**You pervert…. KIDDING! JUST KIDDING!!! xDDDD**

**xD, LOL**

**Well, I'm glad to say….**

**HEEEEEEERE it is!!!! ^.^**

**WARNING!! MORE YAOI AHEAD!!! **

**Also, be on the look out for some **_**voyeurism**_**…*drools and nosebleeds***

**xD**

**Chapter 3**

"Man, I feel so much better now…." Souji said while sighing in relief.

As he walked back inside Yosuke's house, he could see him coming down the stairs, hiding his face….

"Hey, you ok?" Souji asked him.

"Uh…NAKED!!! WAIT!!! I-I mean…yeah, I'm fine…hehehe…" Yosuke said while he buried his face in his hands.

"Now who's the one who's acting weird?" Souji teased him.

"Shut up!" Yosuke yelled.

"Hahaha…anyways, shouldn't we get studying for that test that you said was next week?"

" Oh yeah…about that…uh, I lied…" Yosuke said, blushing.

"Wait…YOU WHAT?!!!" Souji screamed.

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry! Actually, Naoto told me that the test was _NEXT _month, _**not **_next week…hehehe…"

"Dude, you're a horrible liar…" Souji said shaking his head.

"So, what are we gonna do now since we don't have to study _**UNTIL**_ next MONTH?!"

"I-I guess we could watch a movie…" Yosuke said while reaching for the remote.

As soon as he turned on the TV, Souji's eyes grew wider than saucers….

Apparently, _**someone **_in the Hanamura household was about to watch an _**extreme, triple X rated yaoi movie…**_

"AAAAAH!!! S-SOUJI!!! IT-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" Yosuke screeched.

"A-AYANO MUST HAVE LEFT IT IN THERE WITHOUT ME KNOWING…DAMN IT AYANO!!!"

Souji wasn't listening…

His eyes were glued to the screen as an _**EXTREMELY **_graphic scene came up…

"Come on now….you know you want this….don't you?" one black-haired boy with glasses on TV whispered to his captive…

"N-no! Don't touch me there!!!" the blond haired boy whimpered.

"T-they look awfully familiar…" Souji thought….

"Wait…WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! Isn't that blond boy Tamaki from Ouran High?!!!

T-then, this is…. some kind of Ouran High yaoi porno?!!!"

"Relax, Tama-chan….It'll only make this a whole lot easier…" Kyouya whispered as he nibbled Tamaki's ear.

"Y-Yosuke? Where'd your sister get this?" Souji quivered.

"This vid? U-um…oh yeah. She got it at last year's yaoi con…

She says it her most-prized possession, next to her yaoi mangas…"

"Why is it so special to her?"

"Oh, she won it in a contest for whoever could make the best yaoi AMV and she won, big time…

Plus, the vid was made by these group of girls who are _**REALLY**_ good at animating…

Also, they had this program which makes them sound like the actual characters from the show…" Yosuke explained.

"Woooooow…that is crazy…." Souji said with his eyes wide open.

"You know what's even crazier? I heard that Rise was one of those girls who made that vid…"

"No way! _**RISE?! **_She wouldn't do that!!!

"Way…she admitted at the beginning of the new year!"

"What's going on with all of-" Souji began.

K-KYOUYA!!!" Tamaki moaned out.

Yosuke and Souji stopped talking as they heard Tamaki and Kyouya moaning out loud.

"Tell me Tamaki, do you like it when I touch you here?" Kyouya said with a smirk on his face.

"Ohhhh mon cheri…p-please…go DEEPER!!!" Tamaki yelled.

Yosuke and Souji watched as Kyouya started thrusting into Tamaki faster and faster…

Both of them began to sweat.

Yosuke was going to watch this video by himself earlier, considering that he _**secretly **_watched his sister's yaoi movies when no one was around…

However, having Souji around made him even hornier…

"Ahhhh…"Yosuke moaned softly as he began to spread his legs a little…

"D-Did you just moan?" Souji said, shocked at Yosuke's actions.

"WHA? N-no stupid! I was just yawning!" Yosuke said, freaking out.

"Um, Yosuke? Could you _**SERIOUSLY**_ please put on another vid?"

It's kinda freaky watching this together…considering that we _ARE _alone…" Souji replied, shaking.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry, I wasn't listening…

Y-yeah, we should _DEFINITELY_ put something else on to watch…"

Yosuke then _FINALLY _decided to shut off his sister's yaoi video and put in something more appropriate…

"I haven't watched any Avatar in a while…you wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Souji said, smiling at Yosuke.

And so, the 2 boys watched Avatar for 7 hours straight until Souji fell asleep on Yosuke's lap…

"Souji? Souji?"

"Oh man, he's asleep…" Yosuke whispered to himself.

Trying not to wake Souji, Yosuke quietly slipped off the couch and stood over him…

"Hehehe…he's kind of cute when he's asleep…" Yosuke thought as he reached down to tousle Souji's soft hair.

After caressing Souji's hair, Yosuke quietly snuck upstairs to his bedroom for some _"alone time…."_

About half an hour later, Souji woke up to the sounds of moaning…

"Nnnnn…wha? Is someone calling me?" Souji yawned.

After stretching his arms and legs out, Souji decided to investigate…

Just where was that _**erotic **_moaning coming from?

No one was in the kitchen, living room, bathroom, or foyer…

"_What the hell? Who's…wait a minute…_

_OH MY GOD…"_

Evidently, Souji didn't check upstairs…

In fact, it was the _**LAST**_ place he wanted to check…

"_I-Is this REALLY happening?_

_It can't be! D-does Yosuke __**REALLY **__want me?!"_

Trying to stay as quiet as he could, Souji silently walked up the stairs…

He didn't bother to check Yosuke's parents' room, considering that they weren't there…

Obviously, no one was in Ayano's room but, it didn't hurt to snoop around a little…

"Man, Yosuke _**WAS**_ right!" Souji said as he looked around Ayano's room.

There was a FULL shelf of yaoi mangas alphabetized from A to Z!

There were some videos under Ayano's bed as well…

Yaoi posters and drawings were plastered everywhere, from the wall to the ceiling!

"Yup, this room is _definitely _suited for a yaoi fan girl…" Souji thought as he walked out of Ayano's room, returning to the hallway…

Lastly, there was Yosuke's room…

It was right down the hallway.

Carefully and quietly, Souji proceeded to walk to Yosuke's room…

Then, Souji stopped in his tracks, only to hear what Yosuke was talking about…

"Ohhh Souji…I need you…AHH!" Yosuke moaned.

Souji gulped hard.

He continued to take a few footsteps towards Yosuke's room…

When he reached the end of the hall, he could see that the door was open slightly…

Souji crouched down on his knees so that Yosuke wouldn't see him looming in the doorway.

"_Maybe Yosuke wouldn't notice if I cracked the door open a little more…"_

Souji said to himself as he carefully opened the door a little.

He opened the door a little, just enough to see what Yosuke was doing in there…

Souji couldn't stop the loud gasp that came from his mouth when he saw Yosuke _**COMPLETELY**_naked on his bed with a _**VERY**_dirty and sexy yaoi doujin laying at his feet…

Souji could also see that Yosuke's legs were spread out, giving him a _**REALLY **_good view of what he was doing…

"S-Souji…I-I wanna fuck you so bad, I…AHHHH!!!" Yosuke moaned loudly.

"Y-Yosuke…"Souji whispered to himself.

Souji could feel himself getting harder and harder as he heard Yosuke calling out his name more and more…

"Nnnnn….Yosuke…don't stop saying my name…" Souji whimpered.

A few minutes later, Souji decided that he couldn't take it anymore.

He silently unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock…

"S-Souji!!!" Yosuke cried out again.

Souji watched as Yosuke kept on stroking his big, meaty dick while sweat trickled down his forehead.

Yosuke was getting hotter and hotter by the second…

While Souji tried his best not to moan out loud, he watched as Yosuke slipped a finger into his hot ass.

Then two fingers…three... four…FIVE!!!!

"_What the-NNNN!!!!" _Souji groaned.

He began to stroke himself faster and faster…

"Ha…ah…AHHHH!!! Souji! I want…AHHHHHHH!!!" Yosuke wailed.

"Unh…ah…Yosuke…I-I want you too…" Souji whispered softly.

Sweat began rolling off of Souji's face as Yosuke began to thrust his fingers into his ass harder and harder…

"F-feels too…AAAAH!!! OHHHHHH SOUJI!!! C-CAN'T H-HOLD IT!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!!" Yosuke shouted.

"_C-CAN'T HOLD IT EITHER!!! " _Souji whined.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! SOUJI!!!!!!!"

"_YOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Souji's thick, milky release slowly flowed down his legs and onto the floor below him…

Yosuke watched as his warm load trickled down his legs, onto his bed sheets while he panted heavily.

Then, he wiped off the remaining cum on his cock and sucked it off with his fingers…

"Nnnn…Souji…" Yosuke moaned.

"Yosuke…" Souji whispered.

When Souji got up to go clean himself off, he heard Yosuke whisper something before he fell asleep.

"_Souji…I-I love you…" _Yosuke whispered with a smile on his face.

Then, Yosuke fell asleep.

Quietly, Souji walked into Yosuke's room while he slept and stood over him.

Souji blushed and smiled at him…

"_Look at him…he looks so peaceful…"_

Trying not to wake Yosuke, Souji gently placed a blanket over the sleeping boy.

Then, Souji leaned over and gave Yosuke a kiss on the lips for a few seconds..

"_His lips feel so warm…so good…" _Yosuke thought in his sleep.

Their tongues intertwined with each other for a few minutes until Souji stopped.

"Bye Yosuke…I love you too…" Souji whispered to him as he made his way out.

As Souji was about to leave, Yosuke slightly cracked his eyes open to see him one last time before he left…

As Souji left Yosuke's house, little did he know that a mysterious figure was hiding in a tree the whole time with a mischievous smile on her face…

"_Ayano-chan, I've got the sound recording…" _the mysterious person chuckled.

"Good, we're gonna need that…Thanks again…" Ayano smirked over the phone.

"No problem…hehehehehehe…" the mystery girl giggled.

End of Chapter 3!!!! ^.^

**More HOTNESS AHEAD!!! ;3**

**OMG!!! JUST WHAT IS AYANO PLANNING?!**

**AND JUST WHO IS THE MYSTERY GIRL HELPING HER?!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG, I just _**looooooooooooooooved**_ writing this chapter…

I put a lot of time into it so, I hope you enjoy it!!! ^.^

_I know I did_…xDDDDD

Hehehe, sorry…

I just _**HAD **_to make this chapter soooooo long and sexy…. LOL

Chapter 4

The next day after school, Souji was going to go to basketball practice with Kou & Daisuke…

However, something ran through his mind that Yosuke wanted to see him…

So, Souji decided to not go to practice…

As he was about to leave Yasogami High, his cell phone rang.

He checked to see who it was.

While he took it out, his heart began to pound.

"_Oh man, what's Yosuke going to say to me now? I literally_

_FRENCHED him last night before I left!!!" _Souji thought, feeling worried and scared.

While looking through his text messages, a new one popped up.

He checked to see who the sender was.

It said, _Yosuke Hanamura_…

Souji's hands trembled as he reached for the "open" button…

Before he could even touch the button, he felt someone grab him by the arm.

Souji clumsily spun around to see who pulled him.

The next thing he knew, he was face to face with Yosuke.

"Y-Yosuke…" Souji said, beginning to blush.

"Come on, I want to show you something…" Yosuke said while tugging Souji by the arm as he began running.

"Hey, wait! WHOA!" Souji yelled.

Yosuke literally dragged Souji along the way.

As the boys ran together holding hands, people began to stare at them…

Girls from their high school began to giggle and squeal at them.

"Yosuke! Just where are you taking me?!" Souji asked him.

"Here…" Yosuke said while pointing to their destination.

Souji was at a loss for words when he saw where Yosuke had taken him.

It was a forest full of sparkling cherry blossom trees in full bloom…

Pink leaves swirled around the forest in a cool, gentle breeze.

It looked so beautiful and magical…

As they walked together, Souji was amazed at how radiant the forest looked.

Then, the boys came to a clearing in the forest.

Cascading waterfalls sparkled as the sun shone brightly on the clear blue waters…

The emerald grass lying in front of the waterfall looked soft enough to sleep in.

"I wanna talk to you about something…" Yosuke said as his face slowly turned red.

Souji turned around and smiled at him.

"I-It's…how did you find this place?! It's amazing!" Souji exclaimed.

"I found it with my friend Miyazaki when I first came to Inaba…" Yosuke said, sadly.

"Right on the first day of high school, Miyazaki was the first girl I ever had a crush on…

From that day on, I could tell she liked me too…" Yosuke continued.

"Really? That's good to know…" Souji said, smiling at him.

"Both of us had a lot in common…

W-we always hung out at Junes after school…

However, my parents didn't seem to like Miyazaki at all…"

"Why? Did she have a bad personality?"

"No…Miyazaki was one of the sweetest girls I've ever met but, her family owned a…a hentai anime business and they didn't want me to get involved with her because they thought she was a slut…

Soon enough, we both ditched school everyday just to spend time with each other…

Then, one day we both got in trouble…

Apparently, one of Miyazaki's bodyguards followed us to this spot and beat the shit outta me…

She screamed at her guard to stop but he just told her to shut up and stand there.

Then as she was pulled away from me, she yelled to me that she loved me..

And from that day on, I never saw her again…"

Yosuke said as he turned away.

"My God…Yosuke, I'm so sorry…" Souji said sadly.

"Then, Saki-senpai came into my life around my second year at Yasogami..

She was just like Miyazaki, only different…

There was something about her that really attracted me to her but, I never knew what it was….

I wanted to get to know her better until… Until…"

"She got killed?" Souji finished for him.

"Yeah…

I couldn't live with myself after Saki died…

I thought that I would _**never **_find anyone else that was so

close to me…

But then, when you came along, I had high hopes that you would love me too…"

Yosuke said as he turned around with tears in his eyes.

"Y-Yosuke…" Souji said while tears began to form in his eyes.

"Souji…" Yosuke said while he began to walk towards him.

Souji slowly backed away from Yosuke until his back hit a tree.

"Y-Yosuke…I… I- MMMMPH!!"

Souji was stopped as Yosuke kissed him passionately, letting his tongue wrap around his.

"Souji.. I- I love you…

Please…will you stay with me?" Yosuke pleaded.

Souji looked into Yosuke's sparkling eyes…

Then, he smiled back at him.

"Yes…yes I will Yosuke-kun…" Souji whispered as he wrapped his arms around Yosuke's shoulders.

I'll always be by your side forever…" Souji said as he gave him a warm hug.

"Thanks again….partner…" Yosuke smiled.

Just before Souji could say anything else, Yosuke leaned him against the tree and began to kiss him again.

"Y-Yosuke…MMMPH!" Souji moaned.

Souji flinched as Yosuke slid his hand up Souji's shirt…

Then, Yosuke decided to slip another hand down Souji's pants…

"Ahhh! Y-Yosuke…" Souji whimpered.

"I'm sorry Souji but, I really can't hold back right now…" Yosuke said as he began to take off his jacket.

Souji had _**never **_blushed this much before in his entire life…

He watched as Yosuke placed his jacket onto the grass.

"Come on over…" Yosuke smirked as he beckoned Souji to come over.

Souji walked over to where Yosuke was and laid down on his jacket.

He watched as Yosuke climbed on top of him and smiled down at him…

"_I really can't believe this is happening…"_ Souji said to himself.

Yosuke began rubbing Souji's clothed hard-on as he slowly lifted up his shirt with his other hand.

Souji tried to help him but, Yosuke swatted his hand away.

"No no Souji…don't. Let me do it…" Yosuke said while smiling evilly.

Souji gulped hard.

He watched as Yosuke slid his hand down his pants again.

"Mmmm…Yosuke…" Souji moaned a little.

"You like this don't you?" Yosuke asked him as he kept rubbing his growing erection.

"Y-yes…yes I do…AHHH!" Souji moaned loudly.

Yosuke began to French kiss Souji again as he gently slipped his pants off.

"Ohhh Yosuke…t-take it all of off me…I'm getting so hot…" Souji whimpered.

"No, you're not completely hard yet…" Yosuke said, wagging a finger at him.

Yosuke leaned over Souji and began licking his soft pink nipples while he pinched them a little.

"Nnn…ha…AAAAH!" Souji wailed.

As Yosuke continued licking and pinching his nipples, he began to rub his clothed hard-on against Souji's.

"Mmmm…S-Souji…I'm getting hard just from rubbing up on you…"

Yosuke said to him very sexily.

Yosuke stopped rubbing up on Souji for a minute as he began to take off his pants too…

"There…that better?" Yosuke said, reassuringly.

"G-God Yosuke…stop teasing me…please…" Souji begged.

"No, not until I want to…" Yosuke smirked again.

"Yosuke! I wan-AHHH!!!" Souji whined.

"Hmmm…I know a way to redeemably get you hard…" Yosuke said while he stood up.

Souji watched as he crawled over to his side and got on his knees.

Then, he gasped as he saw Yosuke slowly slide his hand into his boxers…

"Ahhh…this should _REALLY _get you hard now…" Yosuke moaned erotically as he stroked himself.

Souji continued to watch as Yosuke stuck a finger inside his mouth and licked it.

"Mmmmm…Souji…" Yosuke moaned again.

Yosuke then took the wet finger out of his mouth and rubbed it around his hard nipple.

"Ahhhh…so good…"

Souji's heart began to pound faster…

When Yosuke put his hands back into his boxers, he began to moan even louder…

"AHHH! Souji! I-I can't help it!" Yosuke moaned as he arched his head back.

"Nnnn…Y-YOSUKE!!!! I can't take it anymore!!! STOP IT! You're gonna make me cum!!!!" Souji whined.

"Really? Ok then, good…" Yosuke said, smirking again.

Yosuke stopped rubbing himself and clumb on top of Souji again.

"Hehehe…you're horny now, eh Souji?" Yosuke said, laughing.

"S-shut up and take off my boxers now…" Souji grumbled.

For a minute, Yosuke stood Souji up on all fours and spanked him hard.

"AHHHHH!!!" Souji yelled.

Yosuke smiled mischievously and spanked him again.

"You like that don't you?"

"Y-yes! Hit me again!" Souji moaned.

"I'm doing this to you cuz' I know you were the one who was watching me masturbate last night…_**right **_Souji?"

"U-um…I don't know…" Souji whimpered.

Yosuke spanked him harder.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Souji moaned again.

"Ok, that's enough spanking…_**for now**_…" Yosuke said while he reached for something in his messenger bag.

"What's that?" Souji asked him.

"It's whipped cream…duh…" Yosuke said, giving him a stupid look.

"Now then, take off your boxers and spread your legs…" he smirked.

Souji then took off his boxers and flung them off to the side.

When Souji spread his legs, he heard a loud spraying sound.

Apparently, Yosuke had the nozzle facing the wrong way and he ended up spraying himself in the face.

"AHHHHH!" Yosuke screamed.

"Hahahahaha, you got owned by the whipped cream!!!" Souji said, pointing at him.

"Shut up Souji!" Yosuke grumbled as he pointed the can in between his legs.

"Oh, NOW you face it the right w- AHHHHH!!!!" THAT'S FREAKIN' COLD!!!"

Souji shrieked as he felt the cold, sweet cream splash against his sensitive area.

"Hehehe…that's payback…" Yosuke chuckled.

Yosuke leaned in began Souji's legs and began to lick off the cream slowly.

"Mmmmm….it tastes even better when it's on you…" Yosuke moaned.

"Here…I have an idea…why don't you suck me while I suck on you…"

Yosuke panted.

"You mean like the " 69?" Souji said while shivering from the touch of Yosuke's tongue.

"Yeah…" Yosuke panted again.

" Ok then…let's do it…" Souji replied while he positioned himself properly.

Yosuke got on top of Souji and positioned himself so that his head was in between Souji's legs and that he was facing away from him.

Slowly, Yosuke began to take Souji's cock into his mouth, inch by inch.

Souji licked Yosuke's dick from the tip of the head, right to his balls.

Then, he began to slowly wrap his tongue around Yosuke's cock and take it into his mouth.

The taste of Yosuke's cock was so good…

It tasted better than he thought…

"S-Souji…damn, you're good at this…" Yosuke grunted.

"Yosuke…keep going…" Souji moaned.

Yosuke could literally feel the pleasure he was receiving rush through his body from head to toe as Souji began to suck harder and faster.

And he wanted Souji to feel the same way so, he started to suck him faster and harder too.

"AHHHHH! Y-Yosuke!!! I don't think I can hold it much longer!!!" Souji wailed.

"Mmmm! N-no! Don't cum yet…AHHH!!" Yosuke moaned.

"B-but…I-can't…AAAAAAH!!!!!" Souji screamed.

"F-FUCK!!!! S-SOUJI!!!!!" Yosuke yelled.

Opening their mouths wide, both of the boys came right inside of each others mouths at the same time, overfilling them with sweet cum…

"Damn it…I...I didn't want to cum yet but, I couldn't hold it…" Yosuke said while breathing heavily.

"It's ok, we can do it again…both of us are still hard…" Souji said as he swallowed Yosuke's warm load.

After gulping down Souji's load, Yosuke grabbed a bottle of lube and told him to get on all fours.

"This is gonna hurt a little, ok?" Yosuke said as he squeezed some lube onto his hand.

Souji knew what to expect so, he gave Yosuke a reassuring nod.

Slowly and carefully, Yosuke slid his wet fingers inside of Souji's tight hole, carefully spreading it apart.

"Nnnn…" Souji grunted as he gritted his teeth.

"You ok?" Yosuke asked him, feeling a little worried.

"Y-yeah…I'll be fine. Please continue…" Souji groaned a little.

Yosuke began to slide his fingers in and out of Souji, faster and faster.

"NNNNN!!! Ah…AHHHHHH!" Souji moaned loudly.

"Feel good?" Yosuke said smiling.

"Y-yes…" Souji whimpered softly.

"Good, then I think I'm ready to go in now…" Yosuke said as he stroked himself.

He positioned himself right behind Souji and held his hips.

"Ok…I'm coming in…" Yosuke said as he rubbed against Souji.

Slowly, Yosuke slid his big cock into Souji's ass…

"Unh…AHHHHH!" Souji yelled.

"S-Souji…I-Its all the way in…" Yosuke grunted.

"Don't s-stop…" Souji grunted again.

Yosuke slowly pulled himself out and this time, he thrusted into Souji.

"AHHHH! Yosuke!!!! F-faster!" Souji yelled.

Yosuke began to thrust into Souji faster and faster, harder and harder.

Souji rocked back and forth to meet Yosuke's thrusts as he felt his balls slap against the middle of Yosuke's legs.

Sweat began to roll off of his body as Yosuke kept fucking him harder and harder.

"Y-Yosuke!!! It-it feels so big!!! AHHHHH!! C-can feel it all the way inside me…AHHHHHHHHH!" Souji screamed as he dug his nails into Yosuke's jacket on the ground.

"SOUJI!!! Y-You feel so fuckin' tight...It feels good to be inside you…AHHHHHH!!!!" Yosuke moaned.

Souji and Yosuke were screaming so loud, you could hear them for miles…

Even students at Yasogami High heard their moaning.

" Say Naoto-chan, did you hear something?" Chie said as she listened to the screaming.

"Hmmm….if you put it that way, it sounds like Souji-senpai and Yosuke are engaging in rela…OH MY…" Naoto said as her face began turning red.

"N-Naoto? W-What do you mean by…NO! There is _**NO **_way that Souji and Yosuke would be doing that….would they?" Chie said as she covered her face.

"Senpai, what's wrong? It looks like you're bleeding!!!" Naoto said, feeling worried.

Chie lifted her hands from her face and saw blood dripping from her nose.

"I-it's just a nosebleed…don't worry about me Naoto…I'm gonna go to the school nurse!" Chie said while running off in a hurry.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Naoto muttered to herself.

_**Meanwhile, back in the forest…**_

"S-SOUJI!!!!

"YOSUKE!!! G-GO DEEPER!!!!"

Yosuke was thrusting Souji faster than ever…

"HA!!! AHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Souji yelled.

"S-so tight…so fucking good…AHHHHHH!!!! SOUJI!!!" Yosuke screamed.

"C-can't hold it…GONNA CUM!!!!" Souji wailed.

"M-ME TOO!!! LET'S -AHHHH!!! D-DO IT TOGETHER!!!" Yosuke moaned.

Yosuke and Souji could feel pleasure in their bodies intertwine together as if they were one.

"I-I LOVE YOU YOSUKE!!!!!!" Souji yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SOUJI!!!!" Yosuke yelled back.

"YOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yosuke shot his warm seed into Souji's tight hole and watched as it overflowed in between his legs and dripped onto his jacket.

Souji's release ended up getting sprayed onto his chest and a little bit of it got onto Yosuke's legs as well.

Then, Yosuke collapsed on top of Souji, breathing heavily.

"So…how does it feel knowing I'm your first?" Yosuke panted.

"Mmmm…it feels good…" Souji panted while he smiled at Yosuke.

The two teenage boys kissed each other romantically and then, laid back to watch the cherry blossom leaves swirl in the air.

Souji then rested his head on Yosuke's chest and closed his eyes a little.

Yosuke smiled down at him…

"I love you Yosuke…" Souji whispered.

"I love you too Souji…" Yosuke whispered back.

Then, both of the boys fell asleep together in the middle of the forest…

Little did they know that 2 girls were watching them…

"AYANO!!!!! We got some GREAT FOOTAGE!!!" the first girl exclaimed.

"Yeah! You should have been here!!! YOU TOTALLY MISSED OUT!!!" the second girl yelled.

"It's ok, as long as you got the tapes, it's noooooooo problem…" Ayano giggled.

"Isn't this kind of wrong? I mean, Yosuke is your brother…" the second girl said , feeling concerned.

"It's ok, I don't think of Yo-chan that way! Really!" Ayano said, laughing.

"Well, I think that doing this is _**GREAT**_!!!" the first girl squealed again.

"Hey listen, I gotta go now… I'll talk to you later… _**Yukiko Amagi **_and _**Rise Kujikawa**_…" Ayano said as she hung up the phone.

Rise and Yukiko smirked at each other.

"Come on Yuki-chan, we've gotta get out of here before they see us…" Rise whispered.

"Right behind you Rise-chan!" Yukiko whispered back as they silently snuck out of the forest.

Then, the 2 girls headed straight for the Amagi Inn where they were supposed to talk to someone…

End of Chapter 4!!!

_**There's gonna be MORE hot action in chapter 5!**_

_**STICK AROUND!!!!! ^.^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**MORE HOT YAOI SEX AHEAD!!!!**_

_**LOL, xDDDDD**_

_**Don't like? THEN LEAVE!!!!!!**_

**_WARNING! CROSSDRESSING, USE OF SEX TOYS, AND SOME SADISM/MASOCHISM AHEAD!_**

**_Get your tissue boxes NOW!!! I REPEAT, GET THEM NOW!!!_**

Chapter 5

Later that night, Souji decided to spend the night at Yosuke's house and you could probably guess what they've been doing all night…

Those boys went at it _**nonstop**_…

They were so loud, the neighbors could hear them!!!

As Naoto was heading for Rise's house, she saw her and Yukiko jumping over the fence at Yosuke's house…

"Rise-chan? Yukiko-senpai? What are you doing?" Naoto asked as she stared at the camera in Rise's hands.

Rise quickly hid the camera behind her back and smiled innocently…

"Uh, hi Naoto! W-What are you doing here?" Rise said, stammering nervously.

"That's what I'd like to know…Why are you at Yosuke-senpai's house?"

Naoto asked her again.

"Um…um…we forgot to return something to Yosuke-kun…" Yukiko mumbled.

"You two are acting awfully strange…

And if you were going to return something to Yosuke-senpai, then why haven't you gone inside yet?

Plus, what is that camera for?"

"Geez Naoto, calm down! Why are you interrogating us? We didn't do anything wrong!" Rise said pouting.

"Let me see that camera…" Naoto said as she reached for it.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Rise shouted as she backed away from Naoto.

"Come on Rise, let go!" Naoto yelled as she tried to pry the camera from her arms.

As the girls continued screaming and yelling outside, Souji and Yosuke looked out to see what was going on…

"Hey…is that Rise and Naoto?" Souji said as he peeked out the window.

"Yeah…oh! Yukiko's here too…Wonder why?"

"Hold on a sec…let me go talk to them.." Yosuke said as he went to go put some boxers on.

"RISE!!!" Naoto screeched.

"NAOTO!!!" Rise shrieked.

Both of the girls were literally wrestling each other now…

"Hey, what are you girls doing here?" Yosuke called from the window.

"Y-Yosuke-kun! Um…we were…" Yukiko began.

"Kujikawa-san, if you don't let go of that camera _**RIGHT **_now, I'm going to-…"

"Gonna what?" Rise said while sticking her tongue out.

"HEY!!! What are you 2 fighting about?!" Yosuke yelled again.

Then, Rise and Naoto stopped to look up at the window where Yosuke was standing.

Then, Rise shoved Naoto out of the way.

"Hi Yosuke-senpai!!!! Um, we just wanted to stop by and say good night!" Rise said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Um…ok?" Yosuke said, feeling confused.

"Hey Souji-kun! What are you guys doing in th-" Naoto began but then, she was muffled by Rise.

"U-um…Naoto didn't mean that, Souji…hehehe…" Rise said, chuckling nervously.

"Y-Yukiko-senpai! Help me!" Naoto squealed.

"Hey Yukiko, isn't time we started to…_**RUN**_!!!" Rise yelled.

Rise quickly pulled herself from Naoto's grasp and began running towards her house with Yukiko behind her.

"WAIT UP!!!" Yukiko shouted.

"Where are you going?! _**COME BACK HERE**_!!!!" Naoto yelled, chasing after them.

"What the hell?" Souji said as he turned to Yosuke with a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't even wanna know…" Yosuke said, shaking his head.

Both of the boys just started laughing.

"Now then, should we get back to where we were?" Yosuke said as he began to take off his boxers again.

"Yeah…let's finish this up…one more round…" Souji said as he slipped off his boxers too.

"How many times did we do it today?…Four… Five?" Yosuke said while scratching his head.

"Well, since we're about to do it now, that makes it six today…" Souji said as he poked Yosuke in between his eyes.

"OW! Souji!" Yosuke grumbled.

"Hahahahaha, I love doing tha- WHOA!!!!" Souji yelled as he was pinned down by a naked Yosuke.

"Let's see if you'll laugh at this…" Yosuke said as he slid his hand down to stroke Souji's cock.

"Yosuke, I-nnnn!" Souji whined.

"I expected you to react that way…" Yosuke said smiling as he licked Souji's cock from top to bottom.

"S-Shut up…" Souji grunted.

"Hehehe…you're so cute when you whine like that…" Yosuke teased.

"I do not-AH!!…W-whine…" Souji whimpered.

"See? You just did it now… you liar…" Yosuke chuckled.

"S-stop it Yosuke…AH!!!" Souji yelled.

"Mmmmmmm…no matter how many times I suck you, the taste just keeps…mmmm…g-getting better…" Yosuke moaned as he kept sucking Souji's fully-erect dick.

"Nnnnn! Yosuke…w-wait! I….AHHH!!!" Souji cried out.

Just hearing Yosuke greedily engulf his dick made him even hornier.

Having his warm spittle all over it felt so good and wet…

Souji could see that Yosuke was _**REALLY**_ getting into it now.

Yosuke began to suck and pump Souji's cock at the same time, doubling the pleasure for him.

"AHHHH!!! YOSUKE!!!"

"Mmmmmmmm…ah…so yummy…" Yosuke said while slurping.

He began to suck and stroke Souji faster and harder to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmmmm…MMMM! AHHH! I can't hold it…" Yosuke said as he stopped.

"Y-Yosuke? Why'd you-AHHHHH!" Souji yelled.

Without any warning, Yosuke thrusted right into Souji.

"Unh…s-sorry Souji…I couldn't help it…" Yosuke grunted a little.

"Y-you didn't have to do it s-so fast…That hurt!" Souji said through deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Souji…I'll tell you next time…" Yosuke said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Ok then…p-please. Keep going…" Souji said through gritted teeth.

Yosuke then proceeded to continue thrusting Souji…

"A-AHHHH! F…Feel good?" Yosuke moaned.

"Y-yes!" Souji cried out as he wrapped his legs around Yosuke's hips and held onto his shoulders.

Yosuke wanted to make this last round of the night long and good…

So, he decided to take his time with Souji.

About 50 minutes later, they started to _**REALLY **_get into it.

Yosuke was thrusting into Souji faster and faster, picking up speed every time he pulled out and pushed back in.

"F-FUCK!!!" Souji yelled.

Yosuke could feel the heat between him and Souji intensify as sweat rolled off of their bodies.

"_It…it feels so fuckin' good…" _Souji thought as tears streamed down his face.

To be with Yosuke like this made him so happy inside.

"C-CAN'T TAKE IT MUCH LONGER!!!!" Yosuke screamed.

"M-ME TOO!!! YOSUKE!!!! C-CUM INSIDE!!!" Souji yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! YOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Souji came onto Yosuke's chest and face while Yosuke's release splattered all over his legs and Souji's stomach.

Yosuke then rolled over to his side of the bed and smiled at Souji.

Souji smiled back at him as he grabbed his hand and gently caressed his face with it.

Then, the two lovers continued to make out for the rest of the night until midnight rolled around.

"G'night Souji…I love you…" Yosuke whispered.

"I love you too Yosuke…" Souji whispered back to him.

Then, the 2 boys fell asleep together huddled in each other's arms…

The next morning, Yosuke woke up to a delightful aroma coming from the kitchen…

"Mmmm….what smells good?" Yosuke said as he yawned and stretched out his arms and legs.

"S-Souji? Where'd he…oh, right…" Yosuke said as he walked down stairs.

As he walked into the kitchen, he spotted at what appeared to be a beautiful maid with long, flowing silver hair…

"Hey, who are y-AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Yosuke shouted.

"Hehehehe…Morning Yosuke…" Souji chuckled as he gave him a wink.

"W-what're you doing _**And just what the HELL are you wearing**_?!!!" Yosuke yelled in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm role-playing stupid…" Souji said as he hit Yosuke on the head with a spatula.

"Mmmm…well, you make one hell of a sexy maid…" Yosuke smirked as he admired Souji's outfit from top to bottom.

"Hehehe…thanks. Rise gave this to me 'cuz she wanted me to wear it for the crossdressing competition this spring…" Souji beamed.

"You know…I just noticed you're not wearing any underwear…" Yosuke said as a malicious smile crept across his face…

"R-really? Then why don't you ch-WHOA!!!" Souji yelled.

Yosuke threw Souji onto the couch in the living room and clumb on top of him.

"You've been a really naughty maid….haven't you Souji?" Yosuke said evilly.

"Y-Yosuke…I…I… " Souji gulped.

Yosuke began to lean in closer and closer until the door flew open.

"Hey Yosuke! Hi Souji! What are you guys doing?" Chie said as she stood by the door.

Then, Chie's emotions changed from happy-go lucky into complete and utter shock as she saw Yosuke on top of Souji who appeared to be wearing a maid outfit…

"U-um…hi Chie…" Yosuke said as he stood up, smiling sheepishly.

"I…I…" Chie began as she started to blush.

"Hey Chie, w-what're you doing here?" Souji said as his face turned red.

"I-uh…I just came by to see if you guys were c-coming to hang out with the rest of us l-later…" Chie stammered.

"Uh…I don't know if we'll be able to make it…" Yosuke smirked as his eyes moved down to his captive.

Souji gulped again.

"O-Of course we'll be able to-MMMPH!!!" Souji squealed.

"We'll talk about it…" Yosuke said smiling innocently as he muffled Souji's mouth.

"O-ok…so, what time will you-EEEEK!" Chie squealed.

Apparently, Yosuke was ignoring her now as he directed his attention back to Souji.

She watched as Yosuke began stroking Souji faster and faster…

"Y-YOSUKE!!! N-Not in front of Chie!!! AHHHH!" Souji moaned, feeling embarrassed.

"So? I don't care… Now, lift up your dress…" Yosuke said as he began to slip off his pants.

As Chie continued to watch her friends engaging in sexual relations, blood began to flow out of her nose again …

"KYAAAAA!" I-I GOTTA GO!!!" Chie yelled as she ran away, pinching her nose.

"Hahahaha…scared her off…" Yosuke chuckled.

"Yosuke, that was mean…Plus, you revealed my privates to Chie…thanks Yosuke, _**thanks a lot**_…." Souji muttered sarcastically.

"Hehehe, no problem…

Now then, let's eat!" Yosuke said innocently.

"Huh? But aren't you gonna-"

" Hahahaha, don't worry about that…

'Sides, I'll have _**PLENTY**_ of time to fuck you after breakfast…" Yosuke said as he licked his finger seductively…

Souji's face turned red again and he began to sweat…

As they ate breakfast, Souji kept catching Yosuke looking at his dress…

"S-Stop staring at me like that!" Souji stammered.

"Why? You look like you're getting pretty horny right now…" Yosuke said sexily as he brushed his hand against Souji's legs…

"N-no! I'm NOT getting turned on!" Souji yelled as he shifted his eyes down to the middle of his dress…

Evidently, Yosuke _**WAS**_ right…

His hard-on was completely visual…

"Hey, Souji?"

"Yeah Yosuke?"

"Want some milk?" Yosuke said as a twisted smile grew across his face.

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok then…come over here and get on your knees…" Yosuke smirked.

"_**WHAT?!!!!**_" Souji yelled in shock.

"You said you wanted some milk…" Yosuke replied again as he stroked his clothed-hard on.

"B-but, I didn't mean I wanted _**THAT **_kind of milk!!!" Souji shrieked.

"Too bad Souji-chan…you should have been more specific! Come on now, you don't want to disappoint Yosuke-sama now, would you?"

"**Yosuke-sa**! Oh, _**NOW**_ you play along with it…" Souji muttered.

"Hehehehe…come on now, do it…" Yosuke said as he gestured Souji to come over.

"Y-Yes Yosuke-sama…" Souji said as he walked over to him.

"Good boy Souji…"Souji obeyed Yosuke's commands and got on his knees, doggy style.

"Wait, before you do that, let me give you something…" Yosuke said while reaching for something behind his chair…

Souji looked at him with confusion…

What could it be?

"Ok then… Lift up your dress for a second…" Yosuke said as he stood up.

"W-wait…what are you doing? Just what are you- AHHHHHH!!!" Souji screamed.

Apparently, Yosuke shoved_** something **_up Souji's ass…

"I just wanted to give you a present…" Yosuke said with a sly look on his face.

"Unh…h-hey, what's that control for?!" Souji grunted.

"Oh this? It's just something I bought at Junes a few days ago…

Never would have thought that I would use it but for a time like this, it's great!

Now then, I'm gonna turn this on medium and see if you can handle it while you're sucking me…"

"Y-You bought a v-vibrator, didn't you?"

"Sure did! And judging by your reaction, I think I spent my money well…

Now then…come on, do it…" Yosuke said as he played with the vibrator's control in his hands.

Souji slowly reached for the zipper on Yosuke's pants and gently pulled it down.

Then, he began to lick Yosuke's dick from top to bottom as he swirled his tongue around it like a lollipop.

"Nnnn…S-Souji…" Yosuke moaned a little.

"_Yosuke tastes so fucking good…_" Souji thought as he slowly bobbed his head up and down.

"K-keep doing that…" Yosuke moaned as he turned up the vibrator's switch a little higher.

"NNNNN!" Souji moaned as he felt the vibrator inside him move around a little.

As Souji began to suck Yosuke faster and harder, he turned up the vibrator higher and higher…

"AHHHHH!!!S-SOUJI!" Yosuke cried out as he dug his fingers into Souji's soft wig.

"Y-YOSUKE!!!! MMMMMMM!!!!" Souji moaned as he kept sucking Yosuke's dick.

Then, Souji came up with a good idea.

Using his fake breasts that he made out of grapefruits, Souji began to titty-fuck Yosuke.

"H-hey, what are you doi-AHHHHH!" Yosuke yelled.

Yosuke watched as Souji placed his cock in between his fake breasts and began to suck him.

That made him even hornier…

Watching Souji suck him from this angle made him feel so hot.

Not taking his eyes off of him, Yosuke kept watching Souji take in his huge cock…

After Souji took it out of his mouth and put it back in, he nearly engulfed all of Yosuke's dick…

Souji went down so far, it tickled the back of his throat.

Just by feeling that, Yosuke was about to lose it.

"AAAHHHH!!! SOUJI!!! W-WAIT! STOP! I'M GONNA…AHHHHHH!!!"

As Yosuke was about to reach his climax, he turned up the switch on the vibrator on high…

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Souji cried out.

The vibrator was literally buzzing out loud now.

"Y-YOSUKE!!!! MMMMM! I- I CAN'T HOLD IT!!!"

"M-ME NEITHER!!! FUCK! HERE IT COMES!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! YOSUKE!!!"

"SOUJI!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

AS Souji screamed, Yosuke came right into his mouth and onto his face…

Souji's release ended up all over Yosuke's shoes and his legs…

Panting heavily, Souji stood up and sat on Yosuke's lap.

"S-so…how did you like it?" Souji purred softly into Yosuke's ear while he nibbled on it gently.

"Ahhhh…you did good Souji…you did good…" Yosuke panted.

"Well then…I think we should get cleaning…" Souji said as he got up.

Just as he turned around, Yosuke tackled him.

"H-HEY! What the hell are you-MMMMPH!" Souji moaned as Yosuke kissed him.

"You're not going anywhere today mister…I've got some personal business with you…" Yosuke said with a smirk on his face.

Souji shrieked as he felt himself being picked up.

"AHHH!!! Yosuke! What are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN!!! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!"

As Souji continued to scream, Yosuke tuned him out as he was thinking of dirty things to do to him for the rest of the day…

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Souji screamed again.

Yosuke just smiled as he continued to carry Souji upstairs to his bedroom to deal with his "_**personal business**_", if you know what I mean….

As they reached his room, Yosuke threw Souji onto his bed.

"Yosuke! What are you-HEY!!! Wait! No, don't touch me there! I-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

And so for the rest of the day, Yosuke continued to fuck Souji nonstop…

As for Chie…

"Oh my god…j-just what the hell were Souji and Yosuke doing?!" Chie said to herself as she headed home.

Then, she was stopped by Rise and Yukiko.

"Hiya Chie-senpai! Where ya going?" Rise said, smiling innocently.

"I-I was just going home…" Chie said as her face began to turn red.

"Oh no! You're coming with us! Yukiko, grab her right arm!" Rise yelled as she held onto Chie's left arm.

"Right!" Yukiko said as she latched onto Chie's arm.

"H-HEY!!! Where are you taking me?! LET ME GO!!!" Chie yelled.

"Relax Chie-chan, we're just going to my family's inn and we just want to ask you a few questions about where you were today…" Yukiko said as a malicious smile crept across her face.

"Y-Yukiko? Are you alright? Are you sure your Shadow didn't take over?" Chie said, feeling a little freaked out.

"Oh no, it's me alright…we just wanna ask you a few questions, that's all…"

Then, with Chie in their hands, the girls started dashing towards the Amagi Inn for some interrogation…

End of Chapter 5

OMG, the next chapter's gonna be even _**funnier **_since it takes

place at Yasogami High…

Stick around for the updates!

See you all then! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Warning! HOT YAOI SMEX AT YASOGAMI HIGH AHEAD!!!

If you do not like yaoi, then I suggest you leave before I come and get you…

XD, LOL

JK, JK!!!!

Food fights, fan girls running all over the school, teachers getting knocked out, OH MY!!!

And why is there chaos Yasogami?

Because a certain group of curious fan girls peeked inside the classroom to find Yosuke and Souji doing something _**VERY**_ naughty…

Read on to see how this crazy day at Yasogami High unfolds!!!

Chapter 6

"Ahhh, how I looooooove Yasogami High!" Rise exclaimed as she walked with her hands behind her head.

"Ugh…just what we need, _**more**_ tests…" Chie grumbled.

"Hey, at least we get to _**FINALLY**_ talk to Souji and Yosuke today…

They've been awfully _**busy**_ over the weekend…" Yukiko said as she began to crack up.

"_BUSY GETTING DOWN AND DIRTY!!!!" _Rise said, bursting into laughter.

"Admit it Chie, you _**DID **_see something go on between those two…" Yukiko said smiling mischievously as she put her arm around her.

"I-I DID NOT!!!" Chie yelled as her face turned red.

"Then why'd you run off when we got to the inn last night?" Rise said as she leaned her face into Chie's.

"I-I had to go home! My parents were calling me!!!" Chie yelled again.

"Uh huh…Sure…that's what you want us to think…" Rise said smiling evilly.

As the girls approached the gate, they passed by Naoto who gave Rise a nasty scowl…

"_I just KNOW that she's up to something! I KNOW SHE IS!" _Naoto whispered to herself.

"BLEH!!!!" Rise said as she stuck out her tongue at Naoto.

Naoto picked up a rock and threw it at her…

Sadly, it missed and hit King Moron...

"HEY!!! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!" he yelled.

Naoto quickly dashed off into the crowd of students as fast as she could.

King Moron turned around to see Rise, Chie, and Yukiko standing there giggling at him.

"You! Are you three responsible for this?!" Mr. Morooka said as he scowled at them.

"N-no Morooka-sensei, we didn't do anything! Right Yuki-chan? Chie?"

"Yeah! We were just passing by!"

"Maybe the person who threw that projectile at you is inside the school already!"

"Well then, ok…You three girls can go… _**BUT**_, if I catch you causing trouble next time, you're gonna be dealing with the principal." King Moron said as he walked away.

"Phew! That was WAAAAAY too close!" Chie said, feeling relieved.

"Come on Rise, maybe you should apologize to Naoto…

I mean, we should have gone around midnight instead…" Yukiko whispered.

"Yeah, I should…" Rise said as she pouted.

"What are you 2 talking about?" Chie said as she watched them.

"N-nothing! Anyways, I'd better get to class! Kanji-kun's waiting for me!

Well, see you Yuki-chan! Bye Chie!" Rise yelled as she ran towards the first year classrooms.

"I kind of overheard you guys but…were you at Yosuke's house on Saturday night?" Chie whispered.

"EH?! H-How'd you-"

"Naoto asked me where you were gonna be on Saturday night…

I said that you would be at Rise's…Right?"

"Heehee…n-no…I lied…I'm sorry Chie." Yukiko said as she turned red.

"It's you 2 were doing, I don't even wanna know…"

"You sure Chie? It _**does **_have something to do with why we interrogated you the other night…"

Chie's eyes grew wide.

"O-ok then, spill it!"

After 10 minutes of explanation, Chie found herself nose bleeding again…

"_**Oh**_, you've got the nosebleeds now, huh Chie?" Yukiko said while she stifled her laughter.

" S-shut up!!!

T-this wouldn't be happening if you never showed me your stash of yaoi mangas!!!!" Chie yelled as she held her nose.

"Here's some tissues…you're gonna need them since you're a _**yaoi fan girl **_now…" Yukiko said, bursting into laughter.

Chie snatched the tissues from Yukiko and blushed so hard, her face was as red as a brick….

"A-anyways, let's get to class…" Chie muttered to herself.

As the girls were about to enter their classroom, they heard some moaning…

"Mmmmm! Yosuke! Not here! W-what if someone comes in?!" Souji complained.

"Relax Souji, class doesn't start for another 15 minutes…" Yosuke said sexily.

Yukiko began to giggle.

Chie's face began to turn red again….

"Oh my they seriously?!!!!" Chie said, freaking out.

"Mmmhmmm, they sure are…" Yukiko said, trying to hold back her fan girl squeals.

As they stood by the door, Souji's moaning grew louder.

"Yosuke! NO!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Mmmmm…that tasted good…"

"W-WHAAAAAAA?!!!" Chie screamed.

"SHHHHHHHH!!!! You don't want them to hear us do you?!

That's another thing about being a fan girl…

Whenever 2 guys are doing it somewhere unexpected, you gotta stay quiet to capture the moment you know?"

As the girls continued to listen, they heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Oh my God, they're coming!" Chie screeched.

"Hurry! Let's get into the next hallway and act like nothing happened!!!" Yukiko said as she grabbed Chie by the arm again.

"H-hey! Wait! WHOOOOA!!!!!"

Yosuke peeked out of the doorway…

"Good, no one was out here listening…"

"God Yosuke…that's 2 times today…" Souji said, panting.

"Geez Souji, relax… Those were just blowjobs…

However, I'm gonna go even further with you at lunchtime..." Yosuke said as he licked the remaining cum off of his lips.

Souji's face turned red and he gulped hard again…

"Y-You're gonna try to fuck me again at lunch, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much…" Yosuke said as he leaned for a kiss.

The 2 boys began to lock lips slowly and then, they _**REALLY**_ got into the kiss as they wrapped their tongues around each other…

"Mmmmmm…Yosuke…w-wait…stop it!"

"Ohhhh…why?" Yosuke moaned as he continued kissing the silver-haired boy.

"B-because…NAOTO'S RIGHT THERE!!!!" Souji yelled.

"EH?!!!! NO WAY!!!" Yosuke screeched.

As Yosuke turned around, he knew that Souji was right.

"Y-Yosuke-s-senpai?……" Naoto said as her face turned bright red.

"Um…h-hi Naoto…hehehehehe…" Yosuke said, feeling embarrassed.

Souji buried his face into Yosuke's shoulder.

"I-uh…I'm gonna go now!" Naoto said as she quickly ran off to the first year classrooms.

"Shit…she saw us Frenching now, didn't she?"

"Mmmhmmm…"

"It's alright Souji, I'm sure that Naoto wouldn't tell anyone…

I think we can trust her…I hope…" Yosuke said as he held Souji close to him.

As they walked out of the classroom together and into the hallway, Yukiko and Chie were standing by their lockers with their heads hung….

"What's with them?" Souji whispered.

"I don't know…let's go see them…" Yosuke whispered back.

Not being aware of the boys coming behind them, Yukiko and Chie quietly whispered some things to each other…

"W-was Yosuke really doing…_**THAT **_to Souji?!!!" Chie squealed.

"Yes! Rise and I even have proof of it! I'll show you at lunch!" Yukiko giggled.

Then, Yukiko felt a tap on her shoulder.

"EEEEEK!!!!" Yukiko screamed.

"Relax Yukiko-senpai, it's just me…" Yosuke said, laughing.

Yukiko slapped him in the face.

"OW!!! What the hell was that for?!" Yosuke yelled.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I was having a private conversation with Chie!" Yukiko snapped.

"Really now? What is it about?" Yosuke said as he took a step closer toward her.

"Uh…uh…you don't wanna know…" Yukiko said, laughing nervously as she backed away from him.

"Come on Yukiko, you can trust us! We're your best friends!" Yosuke said as he placed an arm around her.

"N-no! It's girl stuff! Stuff I can only talk about with Chie!" Yukiko said hesitatingly.

"Uh huh…sure it is…" Yosuke said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Get off of me!!! Come on Chie, class is about to start!" Yukiko said as she began to run for the classroom.

"Hey, wait up!" Chie called running after her.

"_There's something that those 2 are up to and I'm gonna find out what it is…_" Yosuke said to himself.

"Hey Yosuke! Are you coming? Class is gonna start in a minute!" Souji yelled.

"Shit! Alright, I'm coming!" Yosuke shouted back as he took off down the hall before King Moron could catch him.

About half an hour later into class, Yosuke was getting bored _**and **_turned on…

Good thing he was sitting next to Souji in the back of the classroom.

As for Souji, he kept catching Yukiko and Chie staring, giggling, and pointing at him.

Then, he felt Yosuke's hand slide down his leg.

"Y-Yosuke! What the fuck are you doing?!!!" Souji shrieked.

"Come on Souji, I'm bored…and I'm a little horny…" Yosuke said while looking at him with innocent eyes.

"And so that's why you're unzipping my pants?!!!

You must be crazy! We can get caught at any second!!!" Souji whispered as he shifted his eyes around in fear.

"Don't worry… I'll just say that I spilled something on your pants…" Yosuke said with a smirk on his face.

"T-that doesn't make any difference either!!!" Souji seethed.

"HEY!!! What the hell are you two talking about?! Hanamura, get your lazy ass back to work! And Seta, I expect you to be on top of your studies! Now get working!!!" King Moron yelled.

"Freakin' dickhead…" Yosuke muttered under his breath.

"Y-yeah…maybe we should get back to work…" Souji said as he turned a page in his textbook.

"Ugh…yeah, we should…." Yosuke said while he frowned.

So, Yosuke didn't touch Souji for the next few classes…

However, he did attempt to unzip his pants _**multiple**_ times but, ended up getting his hands slapped away by Souji…

In History class…

"Yosuke, stop it!"

In Biology…

"Yosuke, cut it out!"

In Algebra…

"Yosuke, _**NO!!!**_"

Just waiting for lunch to arrive was _**agonizing**_ for Yosuke…

He kept staring at the clock and even checked the time on his cell phone.

No matter how much he tried, it seemed like time wasn't moving fast enough…

Just as he was about to slam his head on his desk, the lunch bell rang.

"Thank God!" Yosuke said to himself.

"Come on Chie, I'll show you those videos me and Rise have…" Yukiko said as an evil smile stretched across her face.

Chie's face turned bright red as she gulped hard.

"Rise-chan! It's sooooooooooo good to see you!" Yukiko said as she gave her a hug.

" Hey Yuki! Hi Chie! Oh yeah, I have the camera with me!!!" Rise squealed.

"Good! Good! Now turn that thing on and show Chie what she's been missing out on!" Yukiko smiled.

After waiting for a couple of seconds for the camera to load, the video came on screen.

_**On the screen…**_

"Rise-chan, are you sure that Souji and Yosuke are in here?"

"Yeah, they should be right around he-

"AHHHHHH! YOSUKE!!!"

"S-SOUJI!!!"

"Judging by that moaning, I'd say that we're in the right spot!" Rise squealed.

The girls quickly ran towards the sounds of the erotic moaning…

"Where Yuki-chan? WHERE?!!!" Rise yelled.

"Baka Rise, over there!" Yukiko said pointing to the clearing.

Rise turned the camera to find two of her best friends in a _**very **_compromising position…

"Oh my…" Rise said as she covered her nose…

"Need some tissues?" Yukiko said as she held the camera for her.

"T-thanks…" Rise said as she grabbed a bundle of tissues as she watched Souji and Yosuke going at it…

"H-hey! Is that…._**YOSUKE ON TOP?!!!!**__" _Yukiko yelled.

"Let me see that camera! Oh…OH MY GOD!!! IT IS!!!!" Rise screamed as more blood came flying out of her nose.

"Geez Rise, don't get blood on the camera lens!" Yukiko shouted.

"T-THIS IS JUST WHAT WE NEEDED! AND AYANO WAS RIGHT!!!

YOSUKE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!!!" Rise screeched as she wiped her nose.

"Wow…I never would have expected Yosuke-kun to be the seme… That's _**AWESOME**_!!!!" Yukiko squealed.

"Ok, let's see what they're up to…" Rise said as she zoomed in closer on the action.

"Holy shi…DAMN!!! Yosuke _**REALLY **_knows how to get down and dirty…"

"And Souji looks like he's gettin' into it too…"

"God, you can practically hear how wet those two are…I can hear their balls slapping against each other!!!" Rise said as she kept recording the action.

"I can also see the sweat rolling off of their bodies…Though from here, it looks like sparkles, hahahahaha! Yukiko said, laughing.

"OOOOH, this is soooooooo good!!!!" Rise said, squealing again.

"HA!!! AHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Souji yelled.

"S-so tight…so fucking good….AHHHHHH!!!! SOUJI!!!" Yosuke screamed.

"C-can't hold it…GONNA CUM!!!!" Souji wailed.

"M-ME TOO!!! LET'S -AHHHH!!! D-DO IT TOGETHER!!!" Yosuke moaned.

"Oh my god, they're gonna cum!!!" Rise shouted.

" Oh my…KYAAAAAAAA!!!" Yukiko squealed again.

"I-I LOVE YOU YOSUKE!!!!!!" Souji yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SOUJI!!!!" Yosuke yelled back.

"YOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Damn…that's one big load…" Rise said turning red as she watched Yosuke cum inside Souji's tight hole…

" C-can't stop the blood!" Yukiko said as she covered her nose with a bunch of tissues.

"Pinch your nose for a few minutes! That should stop it…" Rise said as she began to do the same thing as Yukiko.

After taking a few short minutes to stop the bleeding, the girls redirected their attention to the boys…

The two teenage boys kissed each other romantically and then, laid back to watch the cherry blossom leaves swirl in the air.

Souji then rested his head on Yosuke's chest and closed his eyes a little.

Yosuke smiled down at him…

"Awww…that's so cute!!!" both of the girls squealed.

"That's so sweet that they finally confessed… I knew they would admit their true feelings for each other…" Yukiko said, swooning.

"Yeah…they make a _**GREAT**_ couple! Wonder if Kanji will admit his true feelings for Teddie?"

"Let's hope he does…I'd _**really**_ like to see who's the seme in their case!" Yukiko said, bursting into laughter again.

And then, the video ended.

"Well Chie, what did you think?

Was it hot or what?" Rise beamed.

"It…it just wasn't hot…it…_**IT WAS SEXY!!!!**_" Chie squealed.

"Now you're talking!" Yukiko said as she gave her a pat on the back.

_**Meanwhile in the classroom…**_

"Well, it looks like we're the only ones in here…" Yosuke smirked as he took a bite of Pocky.

"Yosuke! What did I tell you? We'll get in trouble!!!" Souji yelled.

Yosuke stood up and sat on Souji's desk with his legs spread out.

"Y-Yosuke…NOT WHILE I'M EATING!!!" Souji said as he closed his eyes to turn away.

"Come on Souji, look. I think you'll like it…" Yosuke said as he smiled.

Souji couldn't resist looking away so, he mustered up the courage to turn around and look at Yosuke…

"UWAAAA!!! H-how'd you take off your clothes that quick?!!!" Souji screamed.

"Oh, I have my ways…" Yosuke chuckled as he leaned towards Souji and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Seriously Yosuke, if we get caught, I-MMMPH!"

Yosuke began to French him again…

"Don't worry, this will be our dirty little secret…" Yosuke whispered as he bit Souji's ear.

He sighed again.

"Ok then…let's do it…"

"Good boy…I knew you'd come around!"

"W-wait! I didn't finish my lunch yet!"

"That's ok, I have another suggestion…

Have you ever heard of "_**nantaimori**_?"…" Yosuke said, smirking as usual.

"Eh? Isn't that for girls?"

"No stupid! That's _nyotaimori_! Nantaimori is when you eat sushi off of a naked man and nyotaimori is when you eat it off a naked woman…"

"WHAT?!!! Where'd you learn that?!!!" Souji shrieked as his face turned red.

"Rise-chan told me…She's eaten nantaimori off of…get this, _**TEDDIE**_!"

"What the fuck?! NO WAY!!!!"

"Yep, it's true…she told me the whole thing…" Yosuke said, shaking his head.

"My God…you guys are perverts…"

"Hey, you are too…" Yosuke said while he winked at him.

"Me? Ha! I don't think so!"

"Oh... so does_…"FUCK ME HARDER YOSUKE-SAMA!!!! GO DEEPER! DEEPER!!!, _mean nothing to you_?" _Yosuke said, referring back to Souji's sexy, kinky roleplaying the other day.

Souji's face turned even redder when he said that.

"Ok…ok…you got me there…"

Now then…can I try some nantaimori now? It sounds kinda good.

"Ok then…go ahead and eat it off me…" Yosuke said as he laid down on Souji's desk.

"_Mmmm…the sushi looks good but, what's lying under it is even better…_" Souji thought as he stared at Yosuke's naked body.

"Come on Souji, go ahead! 'Sides, I locked the door and no one's outside the window…

After he picked up his chopsticks, he still couldn't resist looking at Yosuke…

"What's wrong? Gettin' horny now?" Yosuke said, smiling evilly.

"NO! I-uh…uh…"

Souji decided to take a bite of the sushi laid out on Yosuke's body…

Once that sushi passed his lips, there were no words to describe how good that tasted…

"Oh my God…this sushi…IS THE BEST I EVER TASTED!!!" Souji shouted.

"Hehehe…glad you like it. I made it myself…"

Souji then turned to face Yosuke.

"No way! YOU?!!!! I didn't think you were a better cook than I am…

Remember last semester in Home Ec? You literally exploded the kitchen every time we went in there…" Souji said as he started cracking up.

"Oh shut up…I got better over time! M-my sister told me how to make them…" Yosuke said as his face turned in embarrassment.

"Wait…Ayano did?"

"Duh. Our parents say we're the natural cooks in our family…"

"Wow…I didn't think of it that way…

Whoa! I can't believe I finished the sushi that fast! Sorry but, it was just too good!"

"That's alright…besides, now I want something from you…" Yosuke said as he sat up on his desk.

"Um…wait. Just what exactly do you wan-AHHHHH!!!! " Souji screamed as he felt himself being pulled by the collar.

"Oh, that's an easy question…

All I want is _**you,**_ _**Souji**_…"

"U-um…hey! Haven't you read the school rules? It says here that Yasogami High _**strictly**_ forbids-AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Souji yelled as Yosuke slapped the book out of his hands and pushed him against the wall.

"Unh! HEY!!! Yosuke! Let go of me!!!" Souji grunted.

"You're not going anywhere…" Yosuke said as a smirk stretched across his face.

Then, he watched as Yosuke pulled out a rope from behind his back.

"OW!!! That hurts!" Souji screamed as he felt Yosuke tighten the ropes on his hands.

Then, Yosuke pushed him onto a desk nearby with his behind facing him…

"You won't be needing these…" Yosuke said as he began to unzip Souji's pants.

"H-hey! What're you doing?!"

"Just relax Souji…it'll make this so much easier for you and me…"

"N-no…please Yosuke…not…ha…ah…" Souji moaned softly as he felt Yosuke's hand slide into his boxers.

"Like that?"

"Y-yes…don't stop touching me…"

Yosuke slid off Souji's boxers and watched as they dropped to the floor in a heap next to his.

"Just hold still while I wet this…"

When Yosuke slid his lubed digits inside, Souji couldn't hold back the moan that was stuck in his throat for awhile now…

And that loud moan made its way down the hallway where the yaoi fan girls were…

"Rise, did you hear a moan just now?" Chie said as she turned her head.

"Yeah…sounds like it came from the second year classrooms…let's go check it out!" Rise said, feeling excited as she ran down the hall to find out what that moaning was…

"Wait up!!!" Yukiko and Chie shouted, running after her.

As Rise tore down the hallway, she crashed into Naoto.

"Ow…" Naoto moaned.

"N-Naoto-chan! What are you doing in the second year buildings?" Rise said, raising an eyebrow.

"I could say the same thing for you, Senpai…" Naoto said as she frowned at her.

"Um…we were…we were…" Rise began.

"Rise, come on…we've gotta be honest with her…she's our friend you know?" Yukiko said reasonably.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…

Naoto, first of all, I'm sorry for running off a few nights ago…" Rise continued.

"Mmmhmm, I understand…but what I really want to know is, why were you and Yukiko sneaking into Yosuke-senpai's front yard on Saturday night?"

Rise let out a deep sigh.

"Ok, you're gonna be pretty shocked when I tell you this…" Rise said as she bent down to help Naoto up.

After a few minutes of whispering an explanation to her, Naoto's face was completely red as an strawberry…

"_**W-WHAT?!!!! What do you mean that I was right?!!!" **_she screeched.

"Hey, you said that you heard Yosuke and Souji doin' the nasty, right?" Rise said as she leaned in towards Naoto.

"N-no! I only assumed that was what it sounded like…" Naoto said while burying her face in her hands.

"It's true…me and Naoto could hear them for miles…" Chie said while stifling her giggles.

"Now just hold on a minute…why would you say that it sounded like they were having sex to you, Naoto?" Rise said as a twisted smile crept across her face.

Naoto quickly turned away to hide her face.

"Naoto? Are you hiding something?"

"NO! I'm not hiding anything! Why would I do that for?!"

Then, Yukiko let out a loud gasp.

"NAOTO!!! YOU DIRTY GIRL!!! THERE'S YAOI DOUJINS IN YOUR BAG!!!"

"Wha?!!!! Oh no, I-I borrowed them from Ebihara-senpai…" Naoto said while trying to hide them in a hurry.

"Let me see! Let me see!!!" Rise said as she reached for one.

"No!" Naoto shouted.

"C'mon Nao…I've got _**TONS **_of mangas and videos at my house…we can share! I already let Chie and Rise borrow some…you can too!" Yukiko said, smiling.

Finally, Naoto gave in.

"Ok, but you can't let anyone else see them…I'm only lending them to you guys since I can trust you, ok?"

"Gotcha!" Rise said as she opened up one of Naoto's doujins.

Chie and Yukiko began to read some as well.

"Oh my god….Naoto, where'd you get these?!! THEY'RE SO SEXY!!!"

Rise squealed.

"Wow, I don't have any of these!!! Tell me where you got them!" Yukiko yelled.

"You've gotta let me borrow these mangas…please!!!" Chie begged.

Naoto sighed.

"Ok, you can borrow them, just as long as I get to read yours too."

"Hey…are these the so called detective novels you said that you read?"

"Y-yes…yes they are." Naoto said, blushing.

"NO YOSUKE!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Souji yelled down the hall.

"Enough with the reading ladies, let's go down there and see what Yosuke-senpai is doing to Souji!" Rise yelled.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!!!" Naoto, Chie, and Yukiko yelled as they charged down the hallway.

Finally, the girls made it to the classroom where Yosuke and Souji were doing something naughty…

"Turn on the camera…turn it on now!" Rise whispered.

"Shit…it's locked! How are we gonna see inside?" Chie said as she pulled the door.

"Hold on…let me try something…" Naoto said as she reached into her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Yukiko asked as she watched Naoto pull something out.

"Let's try using this…" Naoto beamed as she held up her student ID…

"Ah…way to go Miss Ace Detective!" Rise said, giving her a thumbs up.

Carefully and quietly, Naoto slid her ID into the lock and she began to move it around until…

"_**CLICK!!!"**_

"You got it!" Chie squealed.

"Nice one Nao…now we can see what they're doing…" Yukiko said as she readied the camera.

"Thanks…wait! We've gotta open the door silently so that they don't hear us…"

Naoto whispered.

Slowly, Naoto pushed the door open a little, just enough to see inside the room completely…

"Ok, now we can see inside…" Naoto said with a smirk on her face.

"Naoto, you're awesome! I don't know what we would do without you!" Rise beamed again as she gave her a hug.

"Hush up!!!! Do you want them to hear us?!" Yukiko said as she began to record the action.

"Yukiko! Point it over there!" Chie hissed.

Yukiko quickly aimed the camera to where Yosuke and Souji were…

"AHHHHH!!!! Y-YOSUKE, NO! S-STOP!!!" Souji wailed.

"Unh…and… Why should I?" Yosuke said in between thrusts.

"Besides, aren't you being way too loud? You should be a little more quiet you know…" Yosuke whispered into his ear.

"Y-yes…I...AH! Yes! I-I'll be q-quiet…" Souji grunted as he bit his finger.

"Good…" Yosuke whispered again as he licked his ear.

The girls were literally stunned.

All of their faces were completely red as apples.

Plus, this was Naoto's first time seeing some _**REAL **_guy on guy action.

"Oh my…" Naoto said as she covered her nose.

"Here you go…" Rise said as she handed Naoto her tissue box.

"Thank you." Naoto said as she continued watching Souji get pounded by Yosuke.

"Damn…Ayano's gonna love this…" Yukiko said as a little bit of drool trickled from her mouth and down her chin.

"Oh…is anyone else feeling a little turned on by this?" Rise said as she watched Yosuke grab one of Souji's legs and hold it as he continued fucking him.

The rest of the girls raised their hands.

"O-oh my god! What is Yosuke doing now?!" Chie squealed again.

"Let's see…now he's pushing Souji onto the desk on all fours and he's making his ass stay in the air…_**HOT**_!!!!" Yukiko squealed.

"He's going doggy-style now? Good choice Yosuke-senpai!!!" Rise said, raising both of her thumbs up.

"Anyone else notice that Souji-kun's hands are bound together?" Naoto pointed out.

"Really? Oh my god, this is getting hotter by the second!" Chie said as she wiped her nose.

"NNNNNN!!!" Souji grunted again.

"You like this, don't you?"

"Yes……AHHHH!!"

"Hey, what did I say about yelling out? Now I'm gonna do something

to you that's gonna wanna make you moan out even louder…"

Just as it was about to get even sexier, Chie let out a scream of distress and fear.

"Shh!!! Chie, what's wrong?!" Naoto whispered.

"K-KING MORON! DOWN THERE!!!" Chie said as she pointed down the hallway, shaking.

"Crap! He's coming this way!!! We've gotta do something!!!" Rise hissed.

"I know! Why don't 2 of us stay here while the others go of to create a distraction?" Yukiko suggested.

"Good idea! Yuki, come with me! Naoto and Chie, you guys stay here and keep recording the action!" Rise said as she pulled Yukiko down the hall.

"W-wait! Us?!" Naoto said as she watched Rise and Yukiko run away.

"Naoto, look!" Chie said as she redirected her attention to Yosuke and Souji.

"What? W-What are they….HOLY SH...My God, who would have thought that they were so flexible?!!!" Naoto squealed as she reached for some more tissues.

"WHOOOA!!!! W-where are we going?!" Yukiko yelled as she was being tugged by Rise.

"The cafeteria! We're gonna start the biggest food fight that Yasogami High is ever gonna have!" Rise yelled back.

Finally, the girls arrived to the cafeteria.

"Kanji!" Rise yelled.

"W-what? What is it Rise-chan?" Kanji said as he took a bite of sushi.

"We've gotta start a food fight fast and we need your help…please?" Rise said while looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Kanji sighed.

"Ok, I'll help out but here's one thing…just why are we doing this?"

"U-um…because Yosuke and Souji are doing something in the classroom that they'll get busted for…

Please, oh pleeeease Kanji! You've gotta help us!" Rise begged.

"Ok, I'll do it for Senpai…" Kanji said as he stood up.

"Oh thank you Kanji! DOOOOOOMOOOOO!!!!" Rise shouted as she hugged him tightly.

"Y-You can let go of me now…." Kanji said through strained breath.

"Oh right…sorry!" Rise said detaching herself from him.

"Alright, let's start a food fight!" Kanji shouted.

The girls watched as Kanji picked up a soup bowl and flung it across the room.

Then, in just a matter of seconds, the whole cafeteria was filled with the sounds of screaming, swearing, and various smells.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" a student bellowed.

"Rise, DUCK!!!" Yukiko screamed as she saw some oncoming tofu.

Rise ducked and it missed her.

However, the tofu that was flung at Rise hit King Moron right in the face as he stepped in to see what the hell was going on.

Good thing it was in his eyes…

"ALRIGHT! WHO THE FUCK IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!!!!" he hollered.

Not wanting to get in trouble, students began to throw food at him, trying to blind and confuse him.

"Keep throwing stuff at him!" Rise shouted.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Kanji said as he threw some gross-smelling food at Morooka.

"Nice plan Rise! Now, I think we should get out of here before we get busted!"

"Why? This is going great!" Rise squealed.

"Uh…you may want to rethink that.." Yukiko said as she watched King Moron slam into the wall hard and fall on his back.

Students walked up to him and just stared at his food-coated face.

"Is he?…" said Ai Ebihara.

"No, he's just unconscious…let's draw on his face!" Kou Ichijo said as he

pulled a Sharpie from his pocket, smirking.

"Let's go Rise!" Yukiko shouted as she pulled her arm.

_**Meanwhile in the classroom again…**_

"YOSUKE!!! I-I CAN'T!!!" Souji moaned.

"Ugh…no…you can still hold it…AHHHH!" Yosuke grunted.

Yosuke was really getting into now…

He kept on fucking Souji faster and faster, harder and harder.

Souji was clawing at the desk so much, his fingernails left marks… BIG ONES…

"Whoa! Did you see that Naoto? Souji dug his fingernails all the way into the desk!" Chie exclaimed.

"Mmmhmm…oh my.." Naoto said as she continued watching.

"AHHHHHH!!! Y-You're so fuckin' deep!!!" Souji shouted.

"S-so tight…S-SOUJI!!!" Yosuke moaned.

It felt so good, so warm to have Yosuke inside him…

Just having Yosuke's big cock sliding in and out of his tight hole made him feel crazy…

As Yosuke continued thrusting him, he slowly slipped his right hand down Souji's leg and curled his big, warm hand around his throbbing dick.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Souji cried out again.

"F-FUCK!!!! Ha….AHHHHH!!!!" Yosuke shouted.

"Chie! Let's get closer!" Naoto whispered.

"What?! But what if they hear us?!!!!" Chie hissed again.

"Just as long as we stay quiet…come on…" Naoto said, urging Chie to

sneak into the room a little.

The girls silently crawled into the room just enough to get a good view of the action going on in there…

"N-NO MORE!!!" I'm gonna cum if you keep stroking me like that!!!" Souji wailed.

"AHHHH!!! T-THEN DO IT BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO!!!" Yosuke screamed.

"S-SOUJI!!!!!!"

"YOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yosuke shot his hot load into Souji so fast, it literally exploded all over their waists and legs…

Souji's came all over his desk as well…

"T-that…That was good Yosuke…" Souji panted as he fell onto his desk.

"Yeah…it sure was…" Yosuke said as he collapsed on top of him.

While the boys were catching their breath, Chie and Naoto tried to hold back their fan girl squeals…

"S-SO hot….wanna scream out loud but I can't!!!!" Chie said covering her mouth.

"Me too Senpai…C-can't help it!" Naoto squealed quietly.

"Wanna get a little bit closer?" Chie whispered.

"Let's!" Naoto said, smiling evilly.

As they redirected their attention to the boys, they watched as Yosuke began to lick off the remaining cum dripping down Souji's legs while Souji sat down in his chair…

Yosuke was on his knees, just licking away…

"Heehee, Rise's gonna…" Naoto giggled.

"Hey guys, what'd we, AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Rise screamed.

She ended up tripping over Chie who then tripped over Naoto who then fell right into the room.

As Naoto lifted her head up, she could see Souji and Yosuke staring right at her with their faces completely red.

"N-NAOTO?!!!" Yosuke yelled.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" Souji shouted as he tried to cover himself.

"EEEEEK!!! S-SENPAI! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" Naoto said, flailing her arms up and down.

"T-THAT'S MY LINE!!!" Yosuke shouted.

"RUN!!!" Rise screamed.

Yukiko and Rise already took off down the hall as fast as they could.

However, Chie and Naoto were still there…

"KYAAAA!!! RUN NAOTO! RUN!!!" Chie screamed as she grabbed Naoto by the arm.

"WHOOOOOOA!!!!" Naoto yelled.

"SATONAKA!!!! SHIROGANE!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Yosuke screeched, chasing after them.

"Yosuke! Wait up!!!!" Souji yelled as he pulled on some pants.

As the 4 girls were finally about to make it outside of the school, Kanji came right inside.

"KANJI!!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Rise shouted.

"Huh?"

Kanji turned around to find 4 of his friends making a mad dash towards the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kanji screamed.

It was too late to get out of the way and so, the girls ended up crashing into Kanji, dropping everything they were carrying.

Finally, Yosuke and Souji caught up with them…

However, Yosuke did _**NOT**_ look so happy to see the girls…

"H-hi Yosuke…" Rise said in a weak voice as she slid the camera into her bag behind her back.

"You girls have a _**LOT**_ of explaining to do…" Yosuke said seething as he clenched his fists.

When Kanji regained his consciousness, he looked up at Yosuke to find a bit of white stuff on his mouth…

"Hey Senpai…what's that on your lip?" Kanji said, pointing to it.

"Hmmm? Oh shit!" Yosuke yelled. as he wiped off the sperm on his mouth quickly.

"Yeah Yosuke, just what was that exactly?…" Yukiko said, smirking.

"Uh…oh no! You girls are gonna tell me what you've been up to all this time before I tell you about THAT…"

Rise let out a deep sigh.

Ok…I guess it's time to come clean.

After several minutes of explanation, Yosuke was stunned.

"Y-You've been spying on me?!!!" he shouted.

"Y-yes…but, we can't tell you who's been telling us to spy on you…

We'll get in trouble!" Rise said, pouting again.

"Ok…but, if we ever see you guys spying on us again, you're in HUGE trouble…

Ok?"

"Okay…" the girls said sadly.

"Good…now then, I think it's time I told all of you…"

"About what?" Kanji said, feeling confused.

"Souji and I…w-we're dating now…" Yosuke said as his face turned red.

"It's true…" Souji said smiling at him.

For a few minutes, their friends were completely silent until…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" the girls shrieked loudly.

"YOU WHAAAAAA?!!!" Kanji bellowed, freaking out.

"Oh my God, you're going out!!! I KNEW IT!!!" Yukiko yelled.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!" Rise squealed.

And so for the rest of the day, the girls kept on squealing at Souji and Yosuke…

As for Kanji, he learned to accept Yosuke and Souji's relationship with each other…

Even if it meant they did it…

Later at Aiya's…

Rise, Teddie, and Kanji were just sitting down to a nice dinner together.

"WHAAAAAAT?!!! Is Sensei really going out with Yosuke now?!" Teddie shouted across the room.

"Shhh! Yes, yes he is! Isn't it wonderful?!" Rise exclaimed.

"Hey, I have a question Rise-chan…"

"What is it Kanji?"

"Isn't it kind of weird that Yosuke's the seme and Souji's the uke?

I mean, Souji is our leader you know…"

"Yeah, that is strange… I guess Souji has another side to him…

Hey…hold on a minute… how do you know about semes and ukes?" Rise said, smirking at him.

"H-hey… I told you! I don't swing that way, ok?!

Teddie read me some of Yukiko's yaoi mangas that he borrowed from her…

It's not like I was interested in them or anything…" Kanji grumbled.

"Ok, ok! No need to get so worked up!" Rise said, frowning.

"I'm not!" Kanji shouted.

"You are too!" Rise yelled.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down! Now, let's all just relax and eat up!" Teddie reasoned.

"Yeah… I wanna finish my beef bowl before I go home…" Kanji muttered as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Ok, whatever you say Teddie…" Rise said as she picked up her chopsticks too.

"There, isn't that better?" Teddie said, smiling.

And so, Rise, Teddie, and Kanji finished up their dinner and went home…

But, as Rise passed by Yosuke's house, she could hear him and Souji going at it again…

"Ahh…music to my ears…" Rise said as she continued to walk home.

"Grrrr…I _**WILL**_ find a way to spy on you and Souji, Yosuke-senpai…just you watch!" Rise thought to herself.

**End of Chapter 6!**

**LOL, I turned all of the girls into yaoi fan girls, xDDDD**

**Stick around for more soon! :3**

**(Sorry I took a while, I was busy preparing for school, which I start again next Monday…. Dx )**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:**

**HOT CLUB/ LOVE HOTEL SMEX AHEAD!!!**

**Also, everyone is gonna be drunk off the atmosphere, xDDDD **

**(And by everyone, I **_**MEAN **_**everyone! LOL)**

**And guess who Yosuke runs into at the love hotel?…**

**Find out the end of this chapter!!!**

**Have fun reading! :3**

Chapter 7

After a few months of adjusting, everyone in the investigation team finally learned to accept Yosuke and Souji's relationship…

However, Kanji was the only one who had a _**VERY**_ hard time adjusting…

Whenever he heard the girls squeal, he knew that it was a sign that Yosuke and Souji were going at it _**AGAIN**_…

And again…

And again…

AND AGAIN!!!

He would lose count of how many times the girls were squealing…

"God…they've been doin' it everywhere we went…

School, Junes, the Samegawa riverbed, Aiya's, Yukiko's inn…

EVERYWHERE!!!! They've also been screwing around whenever we went inside the TV!!!!" Kanji yelled.

"So? Come on Kanji, they reeeeeeally love each other!" Rise squealed.

"Uh huh…yeah, getting fucked _**5 times a day **_must be reeeeeeeeeally nice…" Kanji mumbled.

"What does "fucked" mean?" Teddie said as he looked up at Kanji with sparkly eyes.

Just hearing Teddie say that made his face turn extremely red…

"Uh…you don't wanna know…" Kanji began.

"Why?" Teddie said, beginning to pout.

"I'll be more than glad to tell you Teddie! Also, it does have something to

do with the yaoi mangas Yukiko let you borrow that you read to _**KANJI**_…"

Rise said, smiling evilly as usual as she shifted her eyes towards Kanji.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm _**NOT**_ gay!!!!" Kanji yelled again.

"Mmmhmm…sure Kanji, sure you are…" Rise said smiling evilly again.

"Rise!!! Is everything set for tonight?" Yukiko shouted.

"Yeah! We're leaving in an hour!" Rise called back.

"Leaving? Where are we going? Didn't you say that we had a mission?" Kanji said, feeling confused.

"Uh no, I lied…

Instead, we're going out on a night to the town and we're staying in that love hotel from that trip last time…"

"Aww, don't tell me…We goin' to Club Escapade again?!"

"No, not this time! There's a new club that opened a few streets away from that club and it's soooo much better!"

"Really? What's it called?"

"We're going to…CLUB HEAT!!!!" Rise exclaimed.

"Club Heat? What kind of name is that?!"

"Apparently, _**Heat**_ is known for having a luxurious atmosphere…

One with a giant dance floor with dance cages, a gigantic bar, hot tubs, waiters that cater to your every need, and more!

Plus, there's a private floor which I booked just for us!!!!" Rise said, smiling.

"Wow…that sounds awesome…" Kanji said, raising his eyebrows.

"It sure is! And get this, it's also the best place for a hot, sexy date, _**which means**_…"

" It means…it means that you set this up so you can see Yosuke-senpai and Souji do something, am I correct?!"

"Right! Good job Kanji!" Rise said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Rise? Are you sure that's not your Shadow talking?"

"Nope! It's still me!" Rise said, beaming again.

Kanji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well Teddie, want me to explain to you what "_fucking" _means on the way to the hotel?"

"YEAH!!! HOORAY FOR FUCKING!!!!" Teddie shouted loudly.

Then, a bunch of onlookers gave him a weird look while some girls from Yasogami High giggled.

"T-Teddie…please don't scream that out loud…" Rise said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, ok! Sorry Rise-chan…" Teddie said as he tousled his silky, golden locks.

"No problem! Ok then, just let me go get Yosuke and Souji! Be right back!" Rise yelled as she ran towards Yosuke's front door.

"Senpai! You ready yet?" Rise called, knocking on the front door.

"Eh? Hold on a minute Rise, I'm doing something!" Yosuke yelled back.

"Doing _**what**_?" Rise called again.

"N-Nothing!" Yosuke shouted again.

"Ahhh…w-what do mean you're doing _**nothing**_?!

You're fucking me again…NNNNNN!!!!" Souji grunted.

"Shhh…don't cry out so that Rise won't hear you…" Yosuke whispered as he nibbled his ear.

"B-but I can't…" Souji whimpered.

"Yes…y-yes you can….Ahhhh!!!" Yosuke moaned.

As Yosuke began going faster, Souji bit his fingernails hard, trying his

best not to scream…

"Senpai!!! What's taking ya' so long?!" Kanji yelled.

"I told you! It's NOTHING!" Yosuke yelled again.

"Y-Yosuke! I'm gonna cum again!!!!"

"S-same here…ahhhhhh!"

Both of the boys came onto the chair and the floor as it trickled down their long legs…

"Ahhh…that's better. That should keep me satisfied until we get to the hotel…" Yosuke said, smirking at Souji.

"You pervert…" Souji said as he nuzzled his neck.

"Yosuke! Souji! If you don't come out now, I'm gonna tear this door down!" Rise screeched.

"Alright, alright! We're coming! Just let us finish packing and we'll come out!" Yosuke called back.

As soon as the boys finished packing and cleaning their selves up, they finally came outside.

"It's about time! What were you doing in there?" Rise said, staring at Yosuke.

"I told you, we were packing…" Yosuke muttered.

"I believe you Yosuke…I believe you…" Rise said, smiling innocently.

As she turned around to get in the car, she muttered something.

"_You liar…you were doing __**SOMETHING**__ in there…_" Rise muttered.

"Let's go!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now that's the spirit Teddie!" Rise exclaimed too.

And so, they were off to the club in Rise's limo…

Souji ended up falling asleep on Yosuke's lap in the back, where they were _**ALL ALONE**_…

"Rise…you let them have the back all to themselves just so you can see

something go on now, didn't you?" Kanji said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You bet I did!" Rise said with a perverted smile on her face.

As for Souji and Yosuke in the back of the limo…

"Hey Souji?" Yosuke whispered.

"Nnnn…what? What is it We there yet?" Souji said as he yawned.

"No...it's still half an hour away…and I'm bored too…"

"So? Text on your phone or do something else…

I'm going back to sleep…"

"Come on Souji…you've been asleep for about an hour now… you wanna mess around?"

"You idiot…Rise and the others will hear!!!" Souji said as he pushed Yosuke away.

"Then you'll just have to be quiet…"

"No! I'm not gonna let you- WHOA!!!"

In just a split second, Souji found himself pinned down Yosuke as usual…

" H-hey! You pervert! I said _**NO**_!" Souji shouted, trying to kick Yosuke off of him.

"Shhh…you don't want them to hear us now, do you?" Yosuke whispered as he slid his hand under Souji's shirt.

"Hey now…d-don't do that…I-ah…" Souji moaned.

"Hehe…do you want to do it now?" Yosuke said with a reassuring smile on his face.

Souji sighed and finally gave in.

"Ok…I'll be quiet like you said so…"

"Good boy Souji…I'm glad you listen to me…" Yosuke said as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Y-Yosuke, I-MMMPH!!!" Souji moaned again as Yosuke wrapped his tongue around his.

For a few minutes, they were lost into the kiss, just letting all of their troubles slip away…

"Mmmmmm…Yosuke…" Souji whispered.

"Nnnnnn…what? What is it?" Yosuke moaned as he stared down at his partner.

"My clothes…take them off…please…" Souji begged.

Yosuke began to get that perverted look on his face again…

"Hehe…no problem…I'd be more than happy to take them off for you…AH!!"

"Hmm…you're hard already, huh?" Souji said as a smirk grew across his face.

"S-Souji, wait! I-ha…ah…AHHHH!" Yosuke yelled as his face began to turn bright red.

"Shhh! Hey, what happened to being quiet huh?" Souji said as he continued rubbing Yosuke's clothed hard-on…

"Shut up! A-and stop rubbing me like that, will yo-AHHHH!" Yosuke yelled again.

"And why? I just wanna make you feel good, that's all Yosuke…" Souji said, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Hmmm…well, ok. Let's see how you do, taking the lead for once…" Yosuke said, smiling.

"EH?!! You mean it?!"

Yosuke nodded his head.

"Thanks Yosuke, I promise I'll make you feel good…" Souji said with a reassuring grin.

"Ok then…go on…" Yosuke said, looking down at him.

Souji then switched places with Yosuke and in just a few seconds, Souji was looking down at him…

"Wow…this feels so weird…"

"Yeah…you know, it feels kind of nice to have you on top of me…PSYCH!!!"

Yosuke exclaimed as he pulled Souji close to him.

"H-HEY! YOU FREAKIN' LIAR!!!' Souji shouted.

"I just wanted to see you go on me…" Yosuke said, smirking again.

"You nasty pervert…" Souji grumbled.

"Now then…come on, let's take them off…" Yosuke said as he began unzipping Souji's pants…

"You know, one of these days, _**I AM **_gonna pin you down for real, right?" Souji said as he unbuttoned Yosuke's shirt.

"No…I don't think so…" Yosuke beamed.

"Liar…you lie so much…" Souji said, flicking him on the nose.

"OW!!! Oh, now you're in for it…" Yosuke said as he pulled Souji's boxers off…

"No! Yosuke, don't touch me there! NO!!!" Souji screamed.

Meanwhile, the girls were listening to the sounds of screaming and moaning coming from the back..

However, Kanji wasn't amused by this at all…

As Souji's moaning grew louder and louder, his face began getting redder and redder. He also began to sweat.

"Why are you blushing Kanji, hmmmm?" Yukiko said as she looked at him.

"I-It's nothing, alright? Leave me alone!" Kanji yelled.

"Yeah, why is Kanji-kun turning red? Did he eat too many strawberries?"

"No Teddie, he's just blushing…" Rise giggled.

Then, Teddie turned his attention to the moaning.

"Hey…is Yosuke-um…what did you call it? Oh yeah! Is Yosuke fucking Sensei right now?"

Just hearing Teddie say that made all of the girls burst into laughter while Kanji buried his face into his hands…

"Y-yes Teddie…yes he is…pffft! Ahahahaha! Oh my freakin' god! I can't

breathe!!!!" Yukiko guffawed as she slapped her knee.

"C-calm down Yukiko! S-stop it! You're making me laugh too!" Chie said through breaths.

"Shut up! Souji's saying something!" Rise yelled.

"AHHHH!!! D-DEEPER!!! GO DEEPER!!!" Souji cried out.

"Unh…S-so good…AHHHHH!!!" Yosuke grunted.

A few seconds later, blood squirted out of all of the girls' noses, including Teddie and Kanji's as well…

They got it all over their selves…

"Thank goodness for tissues!" Yukiko beamed as she held up a box.

"Arigato Yuki-chan, we were gonna need that…" Rise said as she reached for a tissue.

"Hey, what's this red stuff?" Teddie said while examining it with his fingers.

"Uh…that's blood Teddie, you don't wanna mess with that. Here, let me clean it off for you…" Chie said while grabbing a tissue as well.

"W-WHY DID I NOSEBLEED?!!!!" Kanji yelled in complete shock as he held his nose.

And for a few minutes, the room went silent as the sounds of wet splattering filled the air, along with extremely loud screaming and moaning…

"YOSUKE!!!!!!"

"SOUJI!!!!!!!!!!"

Kanji's eyes grew wider and wider…

"D-Did Yosuke-senpai just make Souji…"

"Yep…he made him cum alright…he made him cum _**HARD**_…" Yukiko said, nodding her head.

"They just soooooo cute together!" Naoto squealed.

"So, I can score with guys too?" Teddie said, smiling.

"Yes Teddie, boys can score with other boys…

Hmmm…say, who would you _**SCORE**_ with, hmmm Teddie?" Yukiko said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Me? Hmmm…let's see here…

If it had to score with a boy, I'd say…Kanji!" Teddie exclaimed.

Kanji spat out his water all over Naoto.

"Kanji!" Naoto yelled, wiping the water off of her shirt.

"W-WHAAAAAAAAT?! What do you mean you'd score with me ya' dumb bear!!!" Kanji yelled again as his face turned redder by the second.

"Because…I think you're _**beary**_ cute!!!" Teddie said, giggling.

"Hahaha! I get it! Good one Teddie!" Rise said, laughing along with him.

"I kind of get it…hehe…" Chie said, laughing nervously.

"Say, Rise-chan? How come Souji and Yosuke didn't hear our laughing and screaming?"

"Oh, that part of the limo is totally sound-proof…there's _**NOOOOOOO **_way that they could hear us…

However, we can hear them…" Rise smirked.

"Rise, you rock!!!!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"I know I do, I know…" Rise beamed.

Finally, after half an hour of driving, they reached Tatsumi Port Island.

"Here we are!! Back in Tatsumi Port Island!!!" Rise exclaimed.

Kanji and Naoto groaned.

"Don't remind me…" Kanji muttered as he took a few steps away from Teddie.

"Still, I don't understand how you guys got dr…oh, never mind…" Naoto said, looking away.

"Well, come on! Let's get our bags and head into the hotel!" Yukiko said as she opened the car door.

"Wait! Souji and Yosuke are still in there!!!" Chie shouted.

"Hang on, Chie! Teddie will get them for you!" Teddie said as he ran back to the limo.

"Sennnnnnsei! Yosuke! What are you guys do….ing…" Teddie said as he stared at them.

Yosuke and Souji seemed to be in a very strange yet kinky position…with no clothes on…

When Yosuke turned around, he could see Teddie standing right there, with his mouth gaping wide open as his face turned red.

Souji let out a gasp of shock when he saw Teddie looking right at him…

"T-TEDDIE?!!!!!" Both of the boys yelled in embarrassment.

"UWAAAAAAA!!! I'm so sorry Sensei! You too Yosuke!" Teddie shrieked.

"Teddie, what's wro- OH MY GOD!!!" Rise shouted.

"R-RISE-CHAN?!!! GET OUT!!!" Yosuke screamed as he threw a bottle of lube at her.

"EEEEEEK!!!! EW!!!" Rise shrieked.

"Hey, what are you guys-KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Chie screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Souji and Yosuke screamed.

Kanji and Naoto were already in the hotel…

Naoto sighed.

"This is gonna be a long afternoon…"

"Shouldn't you be out there with them?" Kanji said, looking out the window.

"Come on Kanji, even though I'm a fan girl, I've gotta show some control…well, sometime at least…" Naoto said, laughing sheepishly.

"You do have a point there…." Kanji continued as he looked out the window where the rest of the girls and Teddie were screaming in delight as Yosuke threw stuff at them.

Then, the night finally arrived.

"Come on guys, it'll be your first date together!" Rise squealed.

"I don't know…this feels weird Rise…" Yosuke said, blushing.

"What? Aw, don't be a chicken Yosuke-kun! It's perfectly normal for 2 men to date just as how a man would date a woman!" Yukiko reasoned.

"She's right Yosuke…we should just be ourselves and have fun!" Souji said as he held his hand.

"Yeah, we should…ok then. Come on! Where' s the club?" Yosuke said, feeling excited.

"You're looking at it!" Rise exclaimed again.

They found themselves right in front of "Heat"…

"Oooooh! Is this the same club we went to last time?"

"No Teddie, ever since that incident happened at the other club, we decided not to go back there…" Naoto said, shaking her head.

"What incident are you talking about Naoto?!" Rise yelled.

"Never mind…you don't even remember what happened…

And let's just hope it doesn't happen here!"

"Well, whatever we were up to last time won't happen again!" Rise said as she held the doors open.

"Come on, let's go!" Teddie said as he pushed all of his friends inside.

"Hey, quit pushing me you crazy bear!" Kanji yelled.

"Watch it! You stepped on my foot!" Yukiko shouted.

"OW!!! Someone pulled at my hair!" Chie whined.

"GUYS!!! Calm down! Teddie, stop pushing them all in! I'll handle this!"

Rise said as she pulled out a VIP pass.

"Oh my God! It's Rise Kujikawa!" a fan boy shouted.

"Where, where?! I wanna see her!" a fan girl squealed.

"Eek! Come on guys, let's get up to the private floor before I get swarmed by all of these crazy fans!" Rise said as she ran up the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Yosuke shouted as he pulled Souji along with him.

_**A couple of levels later….**_

"Phew…well, we made it!" Rise said, panting.

"God…did they have to put it up so high?" Kanji said in between breaths.

"I read some where that this floor is for the rich and famous…" Naoto said as she looked around.

"Wooooooow!" Teddie shouted as he opened the VIP doors.

"Damn, this place is nice…" Yosuke said as he looked around the room.

The VIP floor was literally swarming with plenty of A-List people, no joke!

There were even rich kids that came from Gekkoukan High and very few from Yasogami…

"Come on, they reserved the best room for us! Plus, it's private!"

Rise shouted as she ran down the hallway.

"Hey, don't rush Rise!" Naoto yelled, following her.

"Oooh, are you guys racing? I wanna join too!" Teddie hollered down the hall as he began to run faster and faster.

"Teddie, slow down before you-AHHHHHHHH!!!" Yosuke screamed.

"RISE! LOOK OUT!!!!" Souji shouted.

"Hmmm? What's going o-AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Rise shrieked as she turned around to find everyone charging at her.

And just like the incident at school, everyone crashed into someone…only this time, it was Rise and not Kanji…

"Ow…damn it Teddie…" Yosuke moaned.

"Did you hear something crack?" Yukiko said, feeling a little dazed.

"No, we all just hit the floor a little too hard…" Yosuke groaned again as he rubbed his back.

"Um…speaking of hard…Yosuke, are you?…" Souji said as he pointed to the middle of his legs.

"What? Are you saying that …oh. I guess I am hard then, hehe…" Yosuke said as an evil grin grew across his face.

"Um…I…I…" Souji began.

Just as Yosuke began to wrap his arms around his waist and slip his shirt up, Rise called for them.

"Hey guys! You coming to dance or not?!" Rise shouted.

"C-coming Rise!" Souji yelled as he ran towards the dance floor, escaping from Yosuke's grasp.

"Damn it Rise…" Yosuke muttered as he walked toward the dance floor."

"WHOOOOOO!!! Let's get this party started!" Teddie shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh God, don't tell me he's…" Kanji began.

"Yep, he's drunk off the atmosphere again." Naoto said, hanging her head.

"Yeah! Right on Teddie!" Yukiko slurred as she placed an arm around him.

"Oh Yuki! Not you too!" Naoto moaned.

"Get down!" Teddie yelled again as he and Yukiko started dancing together.

"Yeah, go Teddie!" Rise cheered.

About half an hour later, everyone was out on the dance floor, except for Souji and Yosuke…

"Come on guys! Don't you wanna dance?" Chie called as she and Yukiko danced together.

"I dunno…wouldn't it be weird if you guys saw us dancing up on each other?"

"Aw, come on!" Look at Teddie! He's dancing with Kanji!" Rise pointed.

"SENSEEEEEEEEEEEI!!!! Come out here and join us!" Teddie yelled.

"Yeah Yosuke! Join the fun!!!!!" Chie slurred.

"Is it me, or is everyone drunk again like last time?" Yosuke said, feeling weird himself.

"Uh…I dunno Yosuke…hehe…come on! Let's go dance!" Souji said as he stumbled toward everyone else.

"Oh boy…this is gonna be one long night…you're buzzed too…"

Yosuke groaned.

"H-hey! You made it!" Rise slurred as she patted him on the back.

"I sure did! _**YOSUKE**_!!!!" Souji yelled.

"Yeah Souji?"

"Dance with meeee…come on…_**you know you want to**_…" Souji slurred as he wrapped his arms around Yosuke.

"Hehe…ok Well, since you put it that way, I'll dance with you…" Yosuke smirked as he turned towards Souji.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSST!!! Rise, look!" Yukiko hissed loudly as she pointed at Yosuke. She turned around to find Yosuke and Souji **REALLY **getting into their "dirty dancing…"

Rise watched as both of the boys walked up to the stage and began pole-dancing…

"WHOOOOOHOOOO!!!! Take it off Senpai!!!!" Rise exclaimed.

"Whoa…it's like I said. They really _**ARE **_flexible…" Naoto said as she watched in amazement.

"S-Souji-senpai?!!!!! What the hell are you and Yosuke doing up there?!!!!" Kanji yelled.

"KANJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Teddie exclaimed as he charged towards him, ready to smooch him again.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Kanji screamed as he ran off into the distance, looking for a place to hide from Teddie.

"KANJIIIIIIIIII…come baaaaaaaaaack!" Teddie slurred as he stumbled around.

Girls were literally screaming at Yosuke and Souji now as they threw their shirts into the crowd.

"It's mine!" Chie screamed.

"No, mine!!!!" Yukiko yelled.

"Haha, I got both of them!" Rise exclaimed as she ran off into the sea of screaming fan girls.

"RISETTE! Gimme those shirts!!!" Yukiko hollered as she dashed after her.

"Then come and get me!" Rise shouted, running into the hallway.

"Oh no you don't Yuki, they're mine!" Chie yelled, pushing her out of the way.

"Hey! Ooh! You're in for it now Chie!" Yukiko growled.

"H-hey…let's go somewhere…" Yosuke slurred.

"Hehe…ok…then let's go somewhere!" Souji yelled.

"Sorry ladies, we've gotta go…" Yosuke said as he hiccupped.

"Awww…" the crowd of girls moaned in disappointment.

"Well, so much for that…" Mitsuru Kirijo moaned.

"Hey! Check out those guys smooching over there!" Yukari Takeba squealed as she pointed to Teddie who was kissing Kanji…

The crowd of fan girls quickly ran over to them and surrounded them.

"H-hey! MMMMPH! Get off me ya' crazy bear! There's girls watching!" Kanji moaned.

"So? Let them watch…" Teddie smirked as he looked down at him with a drunken yet sexy gaze.

For a few minutes, Kanji tried to break away from Teddie's grasp but, he couldn't…

Then, something in his mind told him that this was ok to kiss him…

Obviously, his Shadow told him…

Kanji tried to resist but eventually, he gave in and began to kiss Teddie back.

Then, the crowd of Yasogami and Gekkoukan High girls went crazy.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" a girl shouted.

"This is smexii!!!!" another girl shouted.

All of the high school boys just hung out in the corner, blushing as Teddie and Kanji were REALLY getting into it….REALLY, REALLY getting into it…

Meanwhile, Yosuke and Souji drunkenly stumbled around the hallway…

"Hehe…Souji…Souji…" Yosuke chuckled.

"W-what…*hic* What is it Yosuke?…Oh, I feel so happy right now…" Souji slurred.

"Let's… *hic* Let's go in there…" Yosuke slurred, pointing to a private room.

Souji grinned at him…

"O-ok…*hic*" Souji said as he followed him in clumsily…

The boys walked into a private room which seemed to have a _**VERY **_intimate atmosphere…

"This…*hic* This is nice…" Souji said, smiling.

"I know, right? Hahahahaha…." Yosuke laughed.

Souji fell onto a bed on his backside, laughing out loud.

Yosuke fell on top of him, smirking drunkenly…

"H-hey…there's no one here…wanna do it?"

Souji smirked back at him…

"Hell yeah I wanna do it! Bring it on Yosuke-sama!"

Yosuke began frenching Souji again as he slid his hand into his pants…

"Mmmmmm…tha-that feels good Yosuke…don't stop…"

"Nnnnnn…I won't…" Yosuke moaned.

Both of the boys were lost into the kiss, ignoring the sounds of screaming fan girls out on the dance floor who were watching Teddie and Kanji make out…

Meanwhile, Rise wandered around the hall with Yosuke and Souji's shirts in her hands, trying to hide from Chie and Yukiko.

"Sennnnnnnnnnnnnnpaiiiiiiiii...where are you?" Rise slurred again.

"H-hey Rise…" Naoto slurred.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Naoto…wh-*hic* Where's Souji?" Rise said, feeling dazed.

"I-*hic* I think I saw him i-in there…*hic*…" Naoto said, pointing to a door.

"L-let's go see…" Rise said as she crept towards the door.

Trying to stay silent as possible, Naoto and Rise walked towards the door clumsily…

There was moaning coming from the inside of that room as well…

"Oh my god…th-they're at it again…*hic*" Naoto said, beginning to nosebleed a little again as she pulled a tissue from her pocket.

"Yup….they sure are…I'm go-gonna get the camera out now…" Rise said, smirking.

"Club sex…that's new…" Naoto said, smiling.

"Ahhhhhh…AHHHHHHH!" Souji moaned.

"S-Souji…AHHHHHHH!" Yosuke moaned.

As the girls inched the door open, they could see both of the boys completely naked on that soft, comfy bed, just going at it like crazy!

"Whoa….they're really into today, huh Naoto?"

Naoto just nodded and continued watching as Yosuke fucked Souji…

"God…"

"H-hey! I found her!" Yukiko slurred as she pointed to Rise.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!!! Be quiet!" Naoto whispered.

"Why, what for?" Chie slurred.

"Tha-*hic* That…" Rise said, pointing to the door.

Yukiko and Chie quietly snuck up to the door and peeked in…

"Oh my god…" Chie said, beginning to nosebleed again.

"Damn… Now that's sexy…" Yukiko said, wiping her nose.

"Ahhhhhh…AHHHHHH!" Yosuke cried out.

"W-w-what're they…holy shi…" Naoto began as she covered her nose.

"Tryin' different positions all at once… Shit…Ayano is gonna glomp me for these tapes…" Rise whispered as she continued recording.

"Y-Yosuke…FASTER!" Souji shouted.

Once again, blood came squirting out of the girls' noses…

"Hello ladies…what's going on here?" said a girl.

They all turned around to find Ayano standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Ayano! The girl I was just looking for!" Rise beamed.

"Hiya Rise, hey Yuki! Oh, you must be Chie and Naoto, right?"

Chie and Naoto nodded.

"Hehe…what's my niichan up to now?" Ayano whispered as she crouched down next to the girls.

"Your brother is such a nasty perverted freak Ayano…" Yukiko said, shaking her head.

"Hehe, I always knew he was…'Sides, I know what he's been doing when I wasn't around…"

The girls looked at her with gigantic eyes.

"Ayano…EW!"

"No, no! I don't mean I watch him _**"do his thing" **_stupid, that's just sick… I meant that he goes snooping around my room which happens to be full of _**yaoi**_…"

"Really? Wooooow…it's no wonder that he's-"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yosuke screamed.

Ayano's eyes grew wide open.

"Geez Yosuke-niichan…you sure can get down and dirty…" Ayano said, nodding her head.

"Y-Yosuke…not so-AHHHHHHH!!!!" Souji yelled.

Ayano coughed a little bit…

"I'm gonna get outta here before Yosuke-kun sees me…

See you girls later!" Ayano yelled as she ran off, covering her nose.

"Ok…that was weird…I thought that she was at Yaoi Con…" Yukiko said, scratching her head in confusion.

"She is! Apparently, the Yaoi Con fans have a pass to visit the club here… except Ayano wasn't supposed to be up here so, she had to leave fast…" Rise added.

"Ohhhhh…I see now…hehe…" Yukiko said as she tried to keep her giggling down…"

"Shhhh! Shut it girls!" Chie hissed.

"What? What's going on now?" Rise whispered as she turned her attention back

towards Yosuke and Souji.

"They're really into now…I mean, _**REALLY**_ into it…" Naoto said as she wiped her nose.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor…

"T-this is fun, huh Kanji? Kanji, Kanji, Kanjiiiiiiii……" Teddie slurred.

"Hell yeah it is…ehehehehe…" Kanji laughed.

"Wanna-*hic* Wanna look for Sensei and the others?"

"Y-yeah…" Kanji said as he stood up.

_**As for the girls…**_

"T-too hot…" Rise said, covering her nose.

"Damn you Yukiko…you're the one who introduced me to this stuff!" Chie whispered as she wiped her nose.

"Heehee…come on Chie, you know you like it…" Yukiko giggled.

"Then again, it's so good…" Chie said with a reassuring voice.

"S-SOUJI! I'M GONNA-AHHHHHH!!!!" Yosuke yelled.

"YOSUKE!! AHHHHHHHH!!!" Souji screamed.

The boys came all over themselves and on the bed as well…

The girls watched as Yosuke collapsed on top of Souji and nuzzled his neck.

They couldn't hold back their fan girl squeals any longer…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" the girls shouted.

Their screams echoed down the hall, which happened to reach the other fan girls on the dance floor.

As Kanji and Teddie headed towards the sounds of screaming, a loud rumbling noise stopped them dead in their tracks.

They turned around to find a enormous stampede of yaoi fan girls,

charging down the hall way.

The worst part was that they were right in their path!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kanji and Teddie screamed.

They tried to run away as fast as they could but, they failed miserably and got caught in the sea of fan girls.

"…Rise-chan?" Naoto said, looking down the hallway.

"W-what Naoto?"

"What's that huge cloud of smoke over there?" Naoto said, pointing to it.

"OTHER FANGIRLS! BRACE YOURSELVES!!!" Yukiko yelled.

The girls stood there, ready for impact.

The sea of fan girls quickly surrounded the doorway, looking to see what has going on in there…

"Y-Yosuke, stop!" Souji moaned.

"Why? You like it don't you?" Yosuke frowned.

"I do but…look over at the door…" Souji said pointing.

Yosuke turned around to see the horde of girls in the doorway, their mouths wide open, their faces completely red…

He began to blush furiously…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the boys screamed.

The fan girls began to squeal loudly and take snapshots…

"Gyaaaaah!!!! Let's get outta here!" Yosuke yelled as he quickly threw some clothes on.

"Right behind you!" Souji said, running after him.

The rest of their friends met up with them at the entrance.

"Go, go, GO!!!" Souji yelled.

Everyone ran outside of the club and quickly piled into the limo.

"Drive! DRIVE!!!" Rise screamed to the driver.

The limo quickly sped away down the road, back to the hotel…

Half an hour later…

"Phew…that was WAY too close…" Yosuke sighed.

"I thought you closed the door!" Souji yelled.

"I did! Apparently, some fan girls decided to peek in on us…" Yosuke said, glaring at the girls.

The girls just giggled at Yosuke…

"I'm tired…let's go back into the hotel now…" Yosuke said, getting out of the car.

"H-hey…where's Teddie and Kanji?"

"I-I'm right here Yosukeeeeeee…" Teddie slurred as he got out from the back of the limo.

"Hey, what were you guys doing in there?" Yukiko said as a smirk grew across her face.

"I-It's nothing Yukiko!" Kanji said as he quickly got out of the limo and began to walk towards the hotel hastily.

"Oh well, we'll find out in the morning…Let's go to bed…" Rise slurred.

Everyone walked back into the hotel, tired and somewhat drunk as hell…

About an hour later, everyone was asleep in their rooms…

Then, Yosuke woke up for a little…

"Shit…I think I dropped my phone downstairs…" he muttered as he got out of bed.

"Y-Yosuke?…What's wrong?" Souji yawned.

"Oh, I need to go get my phone…just go back to sleep…"

"Ok, I'll wait for you…" Souji said as he laid back down.

After searching around for a few minutes downstairs, Yosuke found his phone…

As he ran back up the stairs, he crashed into a girl about his age…

"OW! Oh, I'm so sorry Miss…"

Yosuke stopped to look at the girl.

"It's ok, apology accep-…"

The girl stopped as she looked at Yosuke.

She had long black hair, glasses, and tan skin…

"_C-Could it be?…" _Yosuke thought as he looked at the familiar girl.

"Y-Yosuke?" the girl said as she smiled.

"M-Miyazaki? Is that you?" Yosuke said as his eyes grew wide.

"Yosuke-kun! Oh my God! I'm so happy to see you!" Miyazaki squealed

as she threw her arms around him.

"How have you been Miya-chan?"

"I've been great!" Miyazaki beamed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here with some of my friends….we're spending the weekend here…"

"Same here…hey, you wanna catch up tomorrow?…

I haven't talked to you in a year…" Miyazaki frowned.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot…I'll introduce you to my friends and special someone tomorrow…"

"Ooooh…you have a girlfriend now?"

"Um…not exactly…" Yosuke said as he began to blush.

Miyazaki was silent for a few moments…

"Boyfriend?! Oh my God Yosuke! Who would have known?

It's ok, I'm not against that…In fact, I love it! It sounds so cute!!!" Miyazaki squealed.

"Lemme guess…you're a yaoi fan girl too?"

Miyazaki nodded.

"Hehe…I should have known…"

"Yes, I do love yaoi but still, I have _**NOTHING **_against bisexuals or homosexuals…"

"I'm glad…well, I'm gonna get to bed now so, I'll talk to you

tomorrow Miya-chan…" Yosuke said as he gave her a hug.

"Ok! Bye Yosuke! I love you!" Miyazaki said as she ran back to her room.

"You too Miya-chan…you too…" Yosuke said, smiling warmly.

Little did Yosuke know that Souji was standing by the doorway, listening to their conversation…

He frowned a little…

"_So…his ex is here huh? Well, I'm gonna let her know that Yosuke's mine and no one else's…" _Souji whispered to himself…

_**End of Chapter 7**_

_**Ooh! I ended a little serious there now, didn't I?**_

_**XDDD, LOL**_

_**I'm sorry this took a while to post up….**_

_**Damn school! DX**_

_**LOL**_

_**I will have chappie 8 up soon! ^.^**_

_**Thanks for reading! ^.^**_

***~Yo-chan/ILYosuke*~**


End file.
